el mejor regalo
by kami.cullen.castillo
Summary: Edward y Bella en los zapatos de Rob y kristen, que pasara con sus carreras cuando descubran q ella esta embarazada... SOLO 3 CAPS un mini fic...3 one shots jaja se q eso no tiene sentido ...
1. Chapter 1

**holaa! aqui kamii, bueno esto es algo asi como un cross-over seria como Edward y Bella en los zapatos de Rob y Kristen con una sorpresa ! espero q les guste, se supone q iba a ser un one shot! pero no fue! jajaj quiza es como un mini fic q a lo mejor y tiene 3 caps espero q les guste muuucho! estoy abierta a cualquier critica o comentario!...sin mas les dejo a leer!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

esa mañana me desperté sintiéndome excelente, tenía al hombre que amaba junto a mi acunándome en sus brazos, dormido aun; con una sonrisa angelical, me acerqué un poco más a él para q nuestros cuerpos desnudos se toquen, sonrió aun mas y abrió sus ojos lentamente

-buenos dias Hon*- le susurré y le di un delicado beso en la boca, aun estaba más dormido que despierto, me abrazo con fuerza, para luego llevar unas de sus manos a mis nalgas y la otra a mi cabeza de modo que pudo besarme nuevamente, esta vez sin el mas mínimo rastro de delicadeza, al cabo de al menos 40 minutos se separo de mi, mi estomago gruño, yo me reí.

-hora de desayunar-rió también- hoy quedé en reunirme con mi publicista y...-dejó la frase sin terminar, mirándome con deseo, se mordió el labio indeciso-... y mientras mas pronto me vaya, mas pronto estaré de regreso. Comenzó a ponerse de pie con renuencia, se veía tan dulce, solté una carcajada, yo también tenía planeada una reunión con Angela, mi agente así que al menos estaría ocupada mientras él no estaba. Se puso solo unos bóxers rojos me sonrió y dijo

-vamos, que me muero de hambre- trate de incorporarme pero me asalto un extraño mareo, y unas nauseas terribles, sostuve mi estomago y trate de respirar profundo, Edward me miró con mucha preocupación, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me pasó el brazo por los hombros para sostener mi peso

-Bella, estas bien?- peguntó alarmado-te has puesto pálida-

De repente me sentí mucho mejor, le mire confundía, ¿¡que había sido eso?!

-sí, estoy bien-le dije- no sé que me paso, debe ser que ayer con el apuro no comí nada y hoy...no sé! seguramente no fue nada- le sonreí pero él me miro todavía preocupado

-vamos hon-le dije poniéndome de pie, lentamente solo por si acaso - vas a llegar tarde

Caminó conmigo y comenzamos a preparar el desayuno juntos, tenia muchísimas ganas de pan francés, así que hice un par para mí y Edward, el me abrazo por la espalda mientras yo cocinaba, apoyó su mentón en mi hombro

-hummm! delicioso, como siempre-dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja-y sabes que no me refiero a lo que cocinas-

Liberé una de mis manos y pellizqué la pompa de mi novio soltando una risita picara, el mordió mi cuello con un gemido

-listo amor, a desayunar- anuncié, serví los platos y los lleve a la mesa, el me siguió de buena gana, me senté a su lado y probé un bocado de lo que preparé, en seguida tuve que retirarme corriendo hacia el baño, y expulse todo lo que había comido la noche anterior, me levante despacio otra vez, cuando salí tenia Edward esperándome afuera, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cama.

-fuck!, me intoxique!, fuck, fuck fuck! yo que odio estar enferma!-suspire...mierda, Edward me miró divertido y preocupado a la vez

-te dije que esos maricos sabían raro, llamare a Ángela para avisarle que no venga, descansa si?-

- ¡NO!, esta es una reunión muy importante, de esta reunión depende mi próxima película Edward, además ya me siento mucho mejor-

-ni lo sueñes Isabella, estas mas blanca que la sabana, recuéstate este momento, tu reunión podrá esperar- le mire enojada, no me gustaba nada que me trate como a una niña malcriada pero quizá tenia razón, me sentía extrañamente cansada, típico de una enfermedad- mira Bella, te ves realmente mal, se cuán importante es tu trabajo pero seguramente mañana te sentirás mejor, aplazar la reunión un día no va a matar a nadie si?- asentí mientras me recostaba en la cama, el me tapo con las cobijas, y fue a ducharse, el sonido del agua corriendo era increíblemente arrullador así que me quedé dormida en cuestión de 2 minutos.

Desperté al cabo de 3 horas, me encontraba sola, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Edward se había ido, revise mis mensajes, tenía 2 uno de Edward y uno de Ángela.

_Honey, perdón por irme sin avisarte, no quería despertarte, es mejor que descanses, recuerda q te amo! no vayas a hacer nada estúpido Bella! y va en serio, nada de reuniones _

El de Ángela solo era la contestación a lo que él le había dicho, ella lo entendía y tendríamos la reunión mañana. me puse de pie, me sentía mucho mejor después de haber descansado unas horas, fui a la cocina a preparar algo para el almuerzo, un poco de pasta estaría bien, preparé todos los ingredientes para hacer pizza, ya estaba mucho mejor, eso me alegró, hice todo con calma, puse los ingredientes probando un poco de cada uno; cuando llego la hora de echarle orégano el olor de ese maldito polvo me revolvió el estomago, y tuve que correr otra vez al baño, me lave los dientes muerta de frustración al menos el almuerzo estaba listo, decidí que lo mejor sería darme una ducha y vestirme, me puse la camiseta de Edward que mas gustaba y unos jeans, prendí el televisor en el "food network" y me acurruque el sofá, al poco rato llego Edward, sonrió al verme y se puso a mi altura para besarme

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó entre un beso y otro

-si, algo así!- le respondí con mi boca pegada a su cuello- pero se de algo que me haría sentir mucho, mucho mejor-

-a si?-me respondió con un jadeo- y que es?

agarre con fuerza su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí de un modo casi beligerante el se sacudió su abrigo mientras me quitaba su camiseta, me levanto con fuerza y yo enganche mis piernas a su cadera, entre candentes besos me llevo al cuarto, me lanzo a la cama debajo de él y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras yo con mis pies le bajaba los pantalones sin dejar de besarnos, me quite el sujetador él se detuvo un segundo y se hecho para atrás como disfrutando la vista, luego agarró mis pechos entre sus manos y comenzó a estimular mis pezones, sentía como el calor hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca el comenzó a menear sus caderas y aun bajo su bóxer pude sentir su erección tocándome eso me volvió loca y me apresure a quitarle esos fucking pantaloncillos que me impedían darle lo que quería, me puse de rodillas y el bajó mi pantalón junto con mis bragas de un solo jalón , estábamos desesperados, mis manos se movían lujuriosas por todo su cuerpo acariciando cada parte de él con pasión, mientras el mordía mi cuello una o otra vez gimiendo mi nombre y agarrando mi nalgas con fuerza eso me estimulaba cada vez mas solté un grito, un grito de necesidad

-¡ya, no puedo más Edward, hazlo, hazlo ya!-

El me volvió a empujar para que me recueste en la cama y se acerco a mí con suavidad, mientras jadeaba y se lamia los labios, ¡el muy maldito trataba de provocarme!, me enganché a su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, hasta que no pudimos resistir mas y me penetro, al principio con movimientos suaves y rítmicos que me volvían loca, se acercó a mi oído para susurrar

-te amo, Bella, te amo-

Yo jadeaba con tal fuerza que ni siquiera podía hablar así que le demostré todo el amor que sentía por el tomando el control y moviendo mis caderas cada vez mas rápido y con más fuerza el gimió y comenzó a sudar era un espectáculo para mis ojos y me deleité al verlo así, era mío y solamente mío, delicioso, poderoso y MIO

Seguimos así por unos minutos hasta que mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, mi respiración era superficial y la de él un jadeo descontrolado, tomó el control mientras yo sentía como su esencia se disparaba dentro de mí, ¡fue el clímax de mi existencia!

-te amo también-le dije a duras penas. Luego de terminar dentro de mí nos abrazamos muy fuerte y nos besamos por un largo rato, terminamos rendidos acurrucados juntos

-si me vas a recibir así cada vez que te intoxicas, no me molestaría que te enfermaras más seguido- me dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes que siempre te recibo así, enferma o no -

-es verdad, pero hoy parecías especialmente... humm... necesitada-Le di un manotazo y ambos reímos

-tienes hambre honey?- le pregunte, pues yo me sentía realmente hambrienta, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

-si mucha, después de tanto ejercicio- me guiñó el ojo, yo me reí

-pretendías que eso fuera sexy!?- Me reí aun con más ganas- hay honey! si la gente supiera, mejor vamos a comer antes de que hagas otro guiño de esos- se rio conmigo y me mordió el cuello.

Me puse de pie y me enfunde sus bóxers y su camisa, el me miro y sonrió con dulzura

-no sabes cómo me gusta que uses mi ropa- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme

-me gusta usarla, es cómoda y huele a ti- se levando me dio otro beso en la boca y se vistió muy parecido a mí, fuimos a almorzar pero entonces volví a oler el orégano y se me quito el hambre

-que fucking asco-le solté, me miro a mi y luego a la comida sin saber a que me refería

-pero si todo se ve delicioso, Bella, ¿segura de que te sientes mejor?, podríamos llamar a un doctor-

-NO, no es necesario-me apresure a decir, a este paso terminaría cancelando mi reunión de mañana también- de verdad me siento mejor-me miró con sospecha

-a ver, come algo- mordí un pedazo de pizza, aunque en realidad no me apetecía

-ves, estoy mejor- el dudo pero lo dejo pasar

Me obligue a comerme toda la porción sin mirar al orégano, por la tarde tuve que ir a la pre producción de mi nueva película, y Edward hiso unas cuantas entrevistas, al final del día estaba más que agotada y ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a mi cama en la noche.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, Edward seguía dormido a mi lado; se veía increíblemente dulce, me mantenía abrazada a él y descansaba su quijada en mi cabello, le sonreí y lo bese suavemente en la frente pero me sentí enferma nuevamente así que corrí al baño rogando que Edward no despertara y me viera así porque estaba segura que cancelaria mi reunión otra vez y eso era algo que no podía permitirme, ¡Edward lo quisiera o no!

Una vez que me sentí un poco mejor salí y me recosté en la cama, Edward aun seguía dormido, tenía su sueño pesado a mi favor, trate de relajarme apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y permanecí así hasta que el se removió en la cama buscando abrazarme, me acerque aun mas a él e igual que yo me besó en la frente

-buenos dias honey, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

- bien- le mentí, pero me conocía demasiado como para dejarse engañar

-en serio honey?, porque te vez realmente pálida, pareces un fantasma!, bueno casi siempre pareces un fantasma- dijo riendo y me besó yo le di un manotazo y le devolví el beso con ganas, al cabo de un buen rato besándonos se aparto de mí y me miro ahora más serio, me encantaba que me cuide pero a veces se pasaba, ¡era un tanto posesivo!

-de verdad estas mejor Isabella?- hug! usó mi nombre completo como si regañara a una niña pequeña

-si honey... algo así, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto-

- ho si! si hace falta, sobre todo cuando la señorita aquí a mi lado, pone el trabajo antes que a su salud-

Volvió a besarme apasionado, Dios! ¡lo quería encima mío!, pero hoy contábamos aun con menos tiempo que ayer, me consolaba pensar que estábamos por empezar a promocionar nuestra primera película justos después de la saga, ahí pasaríamos mucho tiempo el uno junto al otro, aunque sería un festín para los paparazzi, no me importaba, no iba a dejar que arruinen nuestro tiempo además nunca he dejado que me afecte su presencia y eso no iba a cambiar, Edward se separó de mi con un suspiro

- no me quiero levantar, disfruto demasiado el tenerte a mi lado, aunque disfrutaría aun mas si en vez de estar a mi lado estarías debajo mío- me dijo con una carita inocente que hizo que el contraste con sus palabras me haga reír

-¡arriba perezoso! que ya es muy tarde, tan tarde que el tiempo no nos va a alcanzar para ducharnos por separado, tendrás que hacer un sacrificio y ducharte conmigo- le dije con picardía aunque traté de sonar lo más seria posible, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, me tomó en brazos y me llevo a la ducha riendo de placer. Cuando salimos podría decirse que no ahorramos ni tiempo ni agua pero valió la pena ¡esa era la mejor manera de comenzar el día!

-que quieres desayunar honey?- me preguntó mientras mordía una manzana

-humm… ¡algo de chocolate!, y... piña!, sí; chocolate y piña!- me miró extraño

- que rara combinación Bella!, no estoy seguro de que aun nos queda piña, no prefieres algo humm, no se... mas común, ¿cómo café?-

-¡no!, realmente tengo ganas de piña y chocolate, es todo lo que quiero- le dije haciéndole un puchero que hasta a mi me pareció bastante infantil, el me miró con atención, como preguntándose algo. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de deseos, era una persona de gustos bien definidos, desayunaba lo mismo casi todos los dias, que extraño lo que quería hoy! pero mi Edward tan comprensivo como siempre saco helado de chocolate de refrigerador y sirvió 2 copas

-bueno! hoy vamos a tener un desayuno muy divertido- dijo sonriendo, me lo comí todo en menos 5 minutos, ¡estaba delicioso!, luego de desayunar y alistarnos ambos fuimos a nuestras respectivas reuniones así que no le vería hasta el anochecer.

A pesar de que le extrañe todo el día, mi reunión fue excelente, en 3 meses comenzaría a grabar y ya mañana comenzaría la gira promocional de la nueva película nos esperaban un tiempo muy agitado, pero me sentía feliz, mi carrera estaba en su mejor etapa y aun tenía mucho por venir.

**Edward (POV)**

había acabado mi reunión e Iba camino a comprar muebles , necesitábamos un nuevo sofá después de que Jella y Bear se confabularan en nuestra contra y redujeran el nuestro a escombros, pero estaba preocupado por Bella, estaba tan cargada de trabajo que apenas comía y ahora estaba enferma, ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta pero había estado vomitándolo todo la última semana, así que hoy no me importo desayunar helado con tal de verla comer algo con gusto, quizá estoy volviéndome paranoico, solo espero que no sea nada grave, si seguía así iba a tener que obligarla a ir a un médico, no me importaba tener que llevarla amarrada, ¡me daría tiempo! no me iba a poner más escusas, negué con la cabeza un tanto frustrado ella era tan madura en tantos sentidos, pero a la hora de ir al médico se comportaba como una nena chiquita, se agarraba de mi cual garrapata y tomaba mi mano con fuerza cada vez que enferma; tenía que ir al doctor, me reí! la amaba tanto!. Encontré un sofá blanco que estaba seguro le iba a encantar, a la salida de la mueblería los paparazzi me acosaron como de costumbre, me gritaban como locos preguntándome si compraba muebles para mi casa con Bella, a veces me da ganas de gritarles "SI! que tiene de malo!" pero habíamos conseguido mantener un perfil más o menos bajo durante tanto tiempo que no lo iba a arruinar todo de un momento a otro así que solo baje mi gorra y caminé con paso firme hasta mi auto, cuando mire el reloj camino a casa me di cuenta lo tarde que era, seguramente mi Bella ya estaría dormida, últimamente tenia tanto trabajo que acababa rendida, al menos mañana comenzaríamos nuestro tour promocional y podría estar cuidándola todos los días. Cuando llegue a casa entre suavecito, las luces estaban prendidas y bear corrió feliz a saludarme

-hola bear-le dije acariciándolo-donde esta mamá?- el movió la cola feliz y corrió hacia nuestro cuarto, la encontré recostada sobre la cama encima de las cobijas, vestida con todo y zapatos y la televisión prendida, vaya! debía haber estado realmente cansada al llegar, le quite los zapatos y los jeans con cuidado para no despertarla y que estuviera mas cómoda la levante en brazos y la metí debajo de las cobijas, bajé a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer y no encontré ni comida preparada ni el menor rastro de que Bella haya comido algo además de terminarse el helado de chocolate, ¿había estado tan cansada que ni siquiera había comido? vaya si que le maltratan en esas reuniones, me comí una banana porque no había nada más y tampoco tenía ganas de preparar nada y luego subí a recostarme, mañana comenzaba nuestro tour y tendríamos que ir al comic con en San Diego, era un vuelo sumamente corto así que el mismo día de nuestra llegada comenzaba la locura, me desvestí, y me acurruque a lado de Bella abrazándola, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando la sentí revolverse inquieta en mis brazos , levante la cabeza para verle mejor, seguía dormida pero se agitaba y fruncía esa hermosa boquita suya, ¿estaba teniendo una pesadilla?, apretó con fuerza mi mano y gimió bajito, la sacudí con delicadeza a ver si se despertaba, al cabo de un ratito, abrió lentamente sus preciosos ojos chocolate, me vió y se acurrucó en mi pecho abrazándome con mucha fuerza

-¿mal sueño?- le pregunté

-sí, gracias por despertarme honey, ¿qué tal tu día?-

-divertido, compre un nuevo sofá, te va a gustar! y el tuyo preciosa?-

-cansado, pero muy bueno, te extrañe-

-si, yo también, lista para mañana?-

-si honey, ya hice nuestras maletas-

-llevas mis bóxers de Ellen?-

-nop, esos los traigo puestos- dijo con picardía, me reí! y la despeiné

-en serio?, no me di cuenta de eso cuando te saque los jeans, por cierto Bella ¿me puedes explicar por qué no cenaste nada más que helado de chocolate, cosa que por cierto desayunamos?- me puso su carita de nena regañada porque sabía que eso me derretía, acaricie su cara y suspire- no me hagas tratarte como a una niña, tienes que comer algo más que eso, crees que no me doy cuenta que estas enferma, Bella si no mejoras te llevare a un doctor desconocido en alguna parte de mundo donde no hablen nuestro idioma en medio de la gira promocional, así que: o te cuidas o te atienes a las consecuencias-le mire fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella rompió a reír

-si papá como tu digas- me soltó aun entre risas se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho sonriendo- prometo ser buena honey- dijo y al poco rato se quedo dormida y yo junto a ella.

**Bella **

Estábamos tardísimo, teníamos que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de 10 minutos y aun ni siquiera habíamos desayunado, gracias a que Edward se despertó "con ganas" y habíamos pasado buena parte de la mañana jugueteando el uno con el otro en vez de alistarnos para salir, así que ahora corríamos como locos demasiado apresurados.

-te dije que esto iba a pasar- le rete lanzándole una camiseta blanca que se veía limpia, el solo rió, se veía tan sexy (vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers azules de superman) que si no me hubiese tomado por asalto ya , no habría soportado ver como se vestía, ¡lo amaba tanto!

-y yo te dije que me tenía sin cuidado, ahora deja de gritarme y apresúrate-

- ¡YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!, ¡no puedo creer que no te importe! Es nuestra primera película juntos después de la saga y no te importa!-

- ¡Bella basta! cálmate, claro que me importa ¡no vamos a llegar tarde! ¿¡Por qué te pones así?!-me dijo mirándome algo enojado, eso me enfureció, ¿¡cómo podía EL estar enojado CONMIGO después de decirme que no le importaba?!, solo le mire con furia unos segundos , tomé mi maleta y comencé a caminar escaleras abajo, el no me siguió, ¡genial! a este juego podían juagar dos, así que pase de largo por la cocina cuando el bajó, después de todo no me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para comer, estuvo a punto de decirme algo cuando se dio cuenta que no pretendía desayunar pero se contuvo, ¡era un maldito orgulloso y yo una caprichosa de mierda! me dirigí al coche que nos iba a llevar a el aeropuerto, el conductor; luego de verme a la cara unos segundos se dio cuenta de que lo más prudente era no decirme nada yo solo subí al auto, esperamos a Edward y todo el camino al aeropuerto no me dijo ni "mu" y yo a él, menos!.

**Edward (POV)**

nos encontrábamos abordando el avión a San diego, era un vuelo sumamente corto aunque se haría un tanto largo porque Bella seguía sin hablarme, apenas se sentó en el avión se puso sus audífonos a un volumen altísimo y cerró los ojos, ignorándome yo solo suspire, odiaba pelearme con ella, pero solo hice una broma ella fue la que exploto de pronto, ¡debía ser el estrés! esta película era muy importante para ella, igual que para mi obviamente, decidí que lo mejor sería disculparme a pesar de que no tuve la culpa de nada pero cuando agache mi cabeza para verle a los ojos descubrí que mi Bella se había quedado dormida, le quite los audífonos y apague su ipod antes de acunarla contra mi pecho ¡ya me disculparía después!.

cuando llegamos a San Diego intente hablar con ella, pero seguía demasiado enojada como para escuchar, así que tendría que esperar a que se acabe la comic con y las entrevistas para hablarle, al menos para ese entonces ya iba a estar más tranquila, o bueno eso esperaba yo, el tiempo de la comic con estaba transcurriendo lenta pero muy lentamente, no era lo mismo sin Bella diciéndome cosas graciosas o melosas al oído, la sentía algo ausente a pesar de que estaba sentada a mi lado apoyada en su codo poniendo una cortina de cabello entre nosotros dos, estaba a punto de rogarle por perdón hasta que la voz de la entrevistadora llamó mi atención

-Isabella!, Isabella!, ¿me está escuchando?- decía la tediosa chica desde un atril- removí el cabello de mi Bella para poder ver su expresión (no sin los gritos estridentes de las fans que encontraron la escena dulce) y averiguar por qué no respondía entonces me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida, me quede helado un momento, ¡y ella decía que a mí no me importaba!, sacudí un poco su hombro y eso hiso que su carita caiga en blanco y se despierte sobresaltada, se sonrojó mucho, se disculpó mil veces y ¡se enojo mas conmigo!, quizá debí despertarla de una forma más delicada ,bueno, ya era muy tarde para eso, así que ahora tenía algo mas por que disculparme, espere hasta que acabe la locura y cuando estábamos en el coche camino al hotel al ver que ni siquiera me miraba le abrace por la cintura tratando de atraerá hacia mí y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando

-Bella, mi vida, ¡perdón!, de verdad lo siento, no llores mas por favor, no debí responderte así esta mañana, ni despertarte de esa forma en la entrevista, perdón hermosa, pero ya no llores- ella me miro sollozando y apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho

-es que extraño ... extraño mu-mucho a..a mi mamá- apenas podía hablar

-...qué? yo pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, pero honey si vimos a tu madre hace como 3 días – no dijo nada, se abrazó a mi con fuerza y lloró hasta que llegamos al hotel, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y ni siquiera sabía que decir, así que solo la abracé y le dije que la amaba una y otra vez, supuse que estaba en "esos dias" en los que me gritaba sin razón y lloraba por su mami, traté de no prestarle demasiada atención ella era muy reservada en cuanto a las "cosas de mujeres" , cuando llegamos al hotel nos dimos cuenta que la entrada estaba atestada por paparazzi y yo tenía a Bella apoyada en mi pecho con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, le sequé las lagrimas con un beso, le di un ultimo apretón fuerte, le puse mi gorra y nos lanzamos contra ellos, todo el tramo de la entrada Bella les mostro su dedo del medio con odio, no podía decir que la culpaba a nadie le gusta que le vean cuando parece regadera.

**Bella (POV)**

no entendía porque no podía dejar de llorar, ni porque me había quedado dormida en el comic con, ni porque me enoje tanto con Edward esta mañana, me sentía increíblemente frustrada y confundida, le debía una disculpa a mi novio, hoy se había portado como todo un caballero y me había demostrado una vez más el gran hombre que era así que cuando nos alejamos de la vista de vista de los paparazzi, tomé su mano con ternura y subimos a la habitación, una vez allí, me acerqué a él y lo abracé arrepentida, el me recibió en sus brazos con gusto y me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-tengo algo que decirte- le dije suavecito

-yo también honey, puedo ir primero?-

-supongo-

-está bien, mi Preciosa, perdóname por hacerte enojar hoy, y por despertarte de esa forma en la comic con, sabes que te amo y no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, tenemos que disfrutar mucho de esta gira promocional que es tan importante para ti como para mi, ¿bueno?-

Yo solo asentí con el rostro pegado a su pecho

-bueno, gracias honey eres el mejor novio del fuking planeta, lamento haber actuado así…no sé que me pasó- me besó la frente con ternura y yo busqué sus labios con desesperación, lo necesitaba demasiado, el bajó sus labios desde mi frente con deliberada lentitud haciendo estragos en mi sistema nervioso y agotando mi paciencia así que, básicamente… lo ataqué, tiré del cuello de su camisa muy fuerte y lo besé desesperada, el sin separase de mí, me levantó, enrollé mis piernas a su alrededor mientras nos lanzaba sobre la cama soltando lo que fue mitad gemido mitad risa, pasó su lengua por mi cuello mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi ropa y atrapaba mis pechos, los masajeaba y pellizcaba de la forma más erótica, yo llevé mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroché para luego tirar de ellos y liberar su miembro que se mostraba en toda su extensión lo tomé entre mis dedos con avaricia y lo presioné solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Edward haga un sonido gutural que hacía que me sienta aun mas excitada si cabía, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo buscaba con mis labios, callamos nuestros gemidos con un beso mientras movía mis manos mas y mas rápido

-Dios, Bella, amor… me ...voy a correr, detente- no me importó estar vestida ni mucho menos, amaba verlo correrse sobre mí, la ropa era lo de menos, apreté mi agarre y no disminuí la velocidad de mis movimientos, sentí su miembro tensarse en mis manos y con las suyas aun es mis pezones bramó su liberación con un fuerte gemido, dejando mi blusa y mi vientre empapados

-ahora te quiero dentro de mi- le susurre cuando su respiración regresó a la normalidad, mis palabras fueron un detonante porque inmediatamente su miembro despertó, listo nuevamente, el me ayudo a deshacerme de mi ropa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con lo que quedaba de la suya, se colocó a horcajas sobre mí y me penetró con una fuerte estocada que me hiso gritar, enrollé mis piernas a su alrededor lo necesitaba más adentro, y por más que nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más juntos, no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca, me presioné contra él para que se hunda mas en mi, comenzó un vaivén que hacia q todo el hotel tiemble ante nosotros y juntos llegamos al orgasmo.

-amo el sexo de reconciliación- dije jadeante

-yo también, pero prefiero no pelear- me ciñó a su cuerpo sudado y luego de susurrarme un 'te amo' nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté de repente sobresaltada después de una pesadilla Edward me ciñó a el, pero no despertó, luego de dar mil vueltas y comer un bocadillo nocturno decidí que ante mi falta de sueño lo mejor era prender la televisión, cambié aburrida los canales y ninguno llamó mi atención así que solo la dejé encendida en el "food network" pero de un momento a otro me sentí muy cansada otra vez después de todo había sido un día largo así que apague la televisión y me abracé a Edward, el sintió mi cuerpo cerca del suyo y acarició mi cabello con cariño, me cuidaba aun en la inconsciencia así que en sus brazos, me dejé ir nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente desperté mejor que las anteriores , hoy nos esperaba otro día en avión esta vez volaríamos a New York así que volví a alistar las maletas antes de que Edward despertara, cuando se levantó se veía notablemente más relajado, dijo que estaba feliz de verme mejor, pero aun me faltaba recompensarle lo de la noche anterior.

**Edward (POV)**

Estábamos por salir al aeropuerto otra vez, nos esperaba un largo viaje, esperaba poder hablar con Bella en el camino a New York y convencerla de que a nuestro regreso debía visitar a un doctor, a pesar de que hoy se encontraba mejor, pude sentir que anoche no durmió bien y aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte era evidente que se encontraba cansada y además no quiso desayunar alegando que era muy temprano aun y seguramente en el avión nos darían comida… ¡sí, claro! Lo dejé pasar pero no lo iba a olvidar, en el aeropuerto sorteamos a los paparazzi muy rápido, eso fue un alivio.

Ya en el avión, cuando estábamos a punto de despegar noté que Bella se agarraba de los apoya-brazos con mucha fuerza, trataba de respirar profundo y la frente se le perlaba de sudor

-amor, estas bien?-le pregunté alarmado, parecía tener un ataque de pánico, lo que era imposible ya que ella no le tenía ni pizca de miedo a los aviones. Tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-honey ¿qué tienes?, me estas asustando-

-no me siento bien, estoy muy mareada pero no puedo ir al baño durante el despegue-me dijo con voz contenida

-ya corazón, vamos respira profundo, trata de relajarte- se había puesto blanca pero estaba más tranquila, apenas se apagaron las luces que indican que debes mantener tu cinturón abrochado Bella corrió la baño, fui detrás de ella, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo que alguien pudiera llegar a vernos solo quería ayudarla, salió al rato aun mas pálida que antes, se la veía tan frágil… ¡la iba a llevar al doctor, SI o SI! Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y ella apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho, la hice caminar despacio hasta nuestros asientos y la senté con mucho cuidado, le pedí a la azafata un vaso con agua y toqué su frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre, ella respondió a mi mirada de reproche con una de disculpa

-vamos corazón, trata de beberte el agua- ella negó con la cabeza

-me va a dar otro ataque de nauseas como los otros días, deja que se me pase el malestar por favor- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, yo acaricié su cabello

- ¿qué te pasa mi Bella, que tienes?-

-no sé y ya me estoy preocupando, no quería alarmarte porque se lo sobreprotector que puedes ser pero ahora tengo miedo, ¿y si es algo grave?, nunca he estado enferma tanto tiempo- tomé la mano que ella había apoyado en mi pecho y la estreché

-sea lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto, ahora por qué no descansas anoche no dormiste bien- ella me miró sorprendida-si amor, no me puedes ocultar nada te conozco demasiado bien-ella me sonrió y cerró los ojos respirando profundo y al poco rato se quedo dormida yo, a diferencia de ella no pude dormir en el avión, me preocupaba cada vez que se removía inquieta en mis brazos o agarraba mi mano con fuerza y decía algo ininteligible, se despertó de golpe algo desorientada

-bella, amor; estoy aquí, vamos camino a New York-dije para tranquilizarla- ¿tuviste un mal sueño?-ella asintió recostándose contra el espaldar nuevamente

-uno horrible, últimamente tengo pesadillas muy a menudo – frunció el seño se veía increíblemente adorable con ese puchero, besé su mejilla eso la hiso sonreír un poco pero estaba tensa, su preocupación era casi tangible era un eco de la mía.

Hoy veríamos a una de sus amigas en New York, esperaba que con ella se animara a ir al doctor

-honey la rueda de prensa que tenemos es mañana, ¿por qué no vas al doctor con Alice hoy?-

-¿crees que ella quiera?, digo, el único día que la veo y es para ir al doctor… ¡que clase de amiga soy!-

-no, qué clase de amiga es ELLA si no quiere ir contigo, claro a menos que quieras que yo te acompañe, que bien puedo cancelar mi cit….-

-NO!- me cortó de inmediato, adiaba que la acompañe a sus citas medicas, decía que me comportaba peor que su papá cuando era niña- yo voy con Alice, lo prometo- le sonreí complacido; lo había prometido

**Bella (POV)**

Llegamos a New York sin mas percances, de camino había desayunando algo ligero prácticamente obligada, a Edward solo le faltó darme de comer en la boca y Alice había accedido gustosa a acompañarme al médico, dijo que me llevaría donde uno de sus mejores amigos, Jasper que era su médico de confianza eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Iba camino a casa de Alice luego de dejar las maletas en el hotel y refrescarme, Edward tenía una entrevista en el show de Jay Leno así que iba sola. El chofer aparcó en la entrada de su casa ni siquiera tuve que timbrar porque ella ya me esperaba en la puerta, apenas me vio corrió a abrazarme yo la saludé muy feliz también, me invitó a pasar y conversamos un par de horas de trivialidades sin mucha importancia hasta que me preguntó qué tan iba mi salud

-Alice, no sé qué me pasa, la última semana no he hecho más que vomitar todo lo que como, creo que he bajado 5 libras en estos 7 días además me siento muy cansada todo el tiempo sin importar cuánto duerma y cuando duermo tengo unas pesadillas horripilantes ¡puedes creer que me quedé dormida en media comic con!, estoy muy preocupada, creo que tengo anemia o algo así- le dije con un tono de desesperación en la voz, pero ella solo me miró conteniendo una sonrisa- ¿qué es lo gracioso?- pregunte enojada, yo estaba aquí desesperada y ella parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento

-¿es que no lo ves?- preguntó incrédula

-¿no veo qué?-

- ¡por Dios Bella, es tan obvio!, ¡no estás enferma!-soltó, pero al ver mi cara de incredulidad, pareció tomarme en serio por primera vez- ¿en serio no lo ves?-negué con la cabeza- muy bien, te doy una pista, ¿has visto ese programa que se llama "no sabía que estaba embarazada"?

-sí, alguna vez pero me parece increíblemente estúpido, son mujeres despistadas que no se dan cuenta de lo obvio aun cuando todas las señales…estuvieron ahí…des..desde..el... principio…-mi voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un susurro- ¡POR DIOS ALICE NO PUEDE SER!- no se sobresalto con mi grito seguramente esperaba esa clase de reacción por mi parte -simplemente no puede ser, yo tomo la píldora, tiene que ser otra cosa, no se…algo, es que solo… no puede- Alice se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos entonces me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar

-tranquila Bella, es solo una suposición, no te asustes, vamos a hacerte una prueba de embarazo y todo se va aclarar, ¿está bien linda?-me dijo en tono maternal yo asentí. Queríamos ir al hospital donde su amigo pero la casa de Alice estaba totalmente rodeada de paparazzi y yo no me quería arriesgar así que ella salió a la farmacia por una prueba casera mientras yo esperaba en su casa al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, regresó a los 15 minutos maldiciendo a los "idiotas roba aire que invaden su espacio personal"

-aquí está la prueba, es muy simpe Bella, solo tienes que orinar en ella y esperar unos minutos, 2 rayas embarazo, 1 raya bueno…no embarazo, la farmacéutica dijo que era una prueba muy confiable- dijo tirando mi brazo mientras me guiaba al baño, entré, seguí las instrucciones de la bendita prueba, la dejé en el baño y salí para sentarme junto a Alice que muy prudentemente optó por no decir nada mientras esperábamos. Por un lado me arrepentía de no haber dejado a Edward venir conmigo, este momento lo necesitaba tanto, todo lo que quería era tomar su mano y enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de no haberlo traído, ¡¿qué le iba a decir?! Ambos teníamos películas por filmar, giras promocionales que hacer, trabajo y más trabajo, estábamos con las manos llenas, estaba consciente de que se comía a deshoras, dormíamos poco, trajinábamos mucho, con un bebé de por medio todo eso cambiara tendríamos que ponerle un alto a nuestras vidas, a nuestro mundo…

-ya es hora-anunció Alice pero yo no me moví- ¿quieres que la traiga?- asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, ella caminó al baño y regresó a los pocos segundos sosteniendo la prueba en su mano

-quieres ver el resultado o prefieres que yo lo haga-

-hazlo tú, por favor- le respondí con un hilo de voz temblorosa

-muy bien- volteó la prueba y la miró unos segundos luego me miró a mi –es…positiva, Felicidades Bella, vas a ser madre- me puse de pie y corrí de regreso al baño de repente me sentí mareada otra vez, una vez expulsado mi desayuno salí con la cara pálida y las manos temblorosas, estaba en shock, Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me solté a llorar en su regazo nos deslizamos hasta quedar sentadas en el piso del pasillo fuera del baño

-no estoy lista, no estoy lista Alice ¡tengo tanto que hacer!, en 3 meses comienza mi nueva película me van a colgar de arneses y lanzarme al vacio, voy a tener que correr, saltar, caer, o no… no voy a poder grabarla y Edward, el tiene su filmación en Venezuela, no va a querer dejarme así, que voy a hacer, como se lo voy a decir… un bebé, Alice voy a tener un bebé-de pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras…iba a ser madre, es algo que siempre quise, tal vez este no era el mejor momento pero definitivamente quería una familia posé mi mano en mi vientre, plano aun- voy a ser mamá, hay vida, vida dentro de mí, tengo un pedacito de Edward y mío en mi interior…-Alice sonrió al escucharme y me entregó la prueba para que la viera por mi misma, y ahí estaban; 2 rayitas que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

* * *

**y? q dicen les gustó_? como creen q se lo diga a Edward? y como sera q el reacciona!...la idea es relatar un pocoel el embarazo y el parto...amo los bebes asi q ya... espero q les haya encantado! jiji meresco un review? aunq sea para quejarse jajajajaaj **


	2. adelanto!

**hello! lindaaas! aqui Kamii :P, bueno les traigo un adelando de lo que sera el proximo cap... esta parte es mas que todo transitoria pero espero q les guste ...es casi la mitad del cap, en unos dias espero poder subir lo demas, es mi primera historia y estoy muy feliz por q aunq tuvo poquitos reviews me llenaron el corazon con sus palabras MUCHAS GRACIAS! y bueno sin mas els dejo leer este adelanto...un abrazo enorme desde Ecuador... :)**

* * *

…_iba a ser madre, es algo que siempre quise, tal vez este no era el mejor momento pero definitivamente quería una familia posé mi mano en mi vientre, plano aun- voy a ser mamá, hay vida, vida dentro de mí, tengo un pedacito de Edward y mío en mi interior…-Alice sonrió al escucharme y me entregó la prueba para que la viera por mi misma, y ahí estaban; 2 rayitas que cambiarían mi vida para siempre._

Un rio de lagrimas comenzó a desbordarse de mis ojos, mientras realmente asimilaba lo que es estaba sucediendo; ¡¿cómo es posible que una simple prueba del tamaño de un lápiz podía transformar toda tu vida en un segundo?!, mi mente era un total caos, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, el trabajo, las giras, mis padres, ¡el acoso constante!, la agenda que tenía planeada y lo más importante…Edward, por otro lado eso justificaba de forma plena la actitud que había tenido las últimas semanas, era un alivio saber que no me estaba volviendo loca, ¡eran mis malditas hormonas que hacían fiesta!, me reprendí mentalmente por lo estúpida que había sido, las señales estuvieron ahí, había sido más que obvio que estaba embarazada, había sido más que obvio por un tiempo ya, ¡Ho por Dios! ¿Cuánto llevaba en estado sin darme cuenta?

-aun necesitas hacerte una prueba en sangre para estar segura- dijo Alice devolviéndome a la realidad

-tienes razón pero francamente no tengo ninguna duda, estoy segura de que estoy… estoy…-no podía terminar la frase, aun no lograba digerir las palabras como para decirlas en voz alta

-embarazada- terminó Alice por mí

-pero aunque estoy segura, no se…no sé cómo pasó-

-Bella, no me digas que te tengo que explicar con abejitas y flores-dijo tratando de hacerme reír, le di un manotazo juguetón agradeciendo el esfuerzo

-no, ¡esa parte si me la sé!, lo que no entiendo es cómo, a pesar de que me cuido, he quedado embarazada, sabes que soy una loca controladora, pues bueno sé que no olvidé tomar la píldora ningún día ¡ni siquiera cuando fuimos a Londres y…oh no! ¡MIERDA! ¡Seré idiota!-

-¿¡por qué?!, ¡que pasó!-

- mira, yo tomo la bendita píldora todas las noches a las 8:00pm y cuando viajamos a Londres, ¡también Las tomé a esa hora!-

-¡pero a las ocho de allá, no de aquí!- completó Alice con un jadeo

-¡exacto Alice!, me embaracé en Londres, fue el cambio de horario lo que hiso que las pastillas no fueran efectivas, hug! Todo sucedió en la casa de los padres de Edward, en su vieja habitación… ¡¿Qué tan retorcido suena eso?!, no me respondas, que asco, ¡ay Alice mi mundo se acaba de poner de cabeza!-dije sin poder parar de llorar

-tranquila Bella, ven-me tendió la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie-vamos a la sala, te traeré agua, aun estas blanca-

Me senté en su sillón tratando de controlar los sollozos que salían de mi pecho sin permiso, Alice regresó con un vaso de agua y se sentó a mi lado, tomé un bocado y respiré profundo.

-¡malditas hormonas!- exclamé un poco más calmada – ¿cómo es que hay mujeres que no sufren estragos y hacen su vida como si nada?, ¡y justo a mi me tocan todos los síntomas habidos y por haber!, es injusto, yo si quería hijos Alice ¡pero aun no!, mi agenda no me lo permite…-

-ya sabrás arreglártelo, eres una maniática del control veras como lo puedes solucionar, deberías sentirte feliz, después de todo vas a ser mamá- dijo Alice tomándome la mano

-sí, tienes razón, voy a ser mamá... wow, ¡de verdad voy a ser mamá!, y Edward, Edward va a ser papá, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?, ¿cuándo?-

-a ver, vamos por partes, tenemos que ir al hospital a que te hagan una prueba en sangre, yo que estás segura pero también debemos cerciorarnos que todo está bien-

-es verdad, he estado tomando café, ¡y hace unos días me tomé un par de copas!, ¡¿crees que eso le haya afectado en algo?!- pegunté alarmada, ella le dio un apretón a mi mano para tranquilizarme

-no, ya vas a ver que todo está bien, ven, por qué no te lavas la cara, que parece que te hubieran asaltado y nos vamos al hospital donde mi amigo, ¡al diablo los paparazzi! Si tanto preguntan les decimos que la embarazada soy yo- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, me abalancé a abrazarla

-gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti- ella rió

-como que tus hormonas me gustan Bella- eso sirvió para hacerme reír a mí, luego de lavarme la cara y maquillarme un poco, salimos camino al hospital, yo iba toda nerviosa y Alice emocionada.

Al llegar, su amigo Jasper nos esperaba, me regaló una sonrisa cálida y me guió a su consultorio

-bien Isabella, la prueba que haremos es muy simple, traeré a la doctora Vanderbilt para que te examine, ella es una excelente ginecóloga, pueden esperar aquí chicas, no tardo, mientras tanto, recuéstate en la camilla por favor-dijo esto y nos dejó solas

-¿te gusta el doctor he?- le susurré a Alice, al principio pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta pero luego simplemente respondió

-sí, bastante, pero tienes que admitir que es muy bueno- y era cierto me hiso sentir muy tranquila desde el primer momento en el que pise su consultorio, y había sido lo suficientemente amable como para ir en busca de una ginecóloga en vez de enviarme donde estaba ella. Me recosté en la camilla a esperar, al poco rato entró Jasper empujando unas maquinas acompañado de dos mujeres

- Buenas tardes Isabella, soy la doctora Vanderbilt pero puedes llamarme Kate si prefieres, y ella es Carlie la enfermera que te tomará la prueba- les sonreí a las dos, Carlie se acercó a mí un poco nerviosa

-po..por favor estire su puño y haga brazo- le miré desconcertada

-¿perdón?-

-¡oh por Dios!, Carlie, vamos solo dile que eres su fan y dedícate a hacer bien tu trabajo- interrumpió Kate molesta, yo retiré mi brazo, de por sí ya no me gustaban las agujas y no iba a dejar que una chica que no puede con sus nervios me atravesara con una jeringa

-lo siento doctora- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-¿estás segura que puedes?- le pregunté nerviosa, sé que no fui precisamente cortes pero este no era el mejor momento para encontrarme con una fan, ella recompuso su rostro de inmediato

-si, completamente segura- repuso con voz firme- ahora por favor estire su brazo y haga puño con fuerza, respire hondo y relájese- anudó una goma elástica a mi antebrazo, yo respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, sentí como daba ligeros golpes en esa zona, respiré dos veces mas

-listo Bella, puede sentarse- dijo con amabilidad, yo la miré impresionada

-¿ya?, ¡pero si no he sentido nada!, ¡eres muy buena!- le solté, Carlie no podía tener una sonrisa más grande- iba a decir algo pero Kate le interrumpió

-Carlie, por favor se seria, ¿qué es esa forma de tratar a los pacientes?- ella volvía a estar avergonzada

-lo siento, es que en las entrevistas usted siempre dice odia que la llamen Isabella, ya sabe, que prefiere Bella, no era mi intención ser irrespetuosa, iré a entregar la muestra en el laboratorio, regreso en un momento con los resultados, permiso- se disculpó y salió, me sentí mal por ella pero la doctora me distrajo rápidamente con muchas peguntas relacionadas con mi salud

-¿antecedentes de algún tipo de trastorno cromosómico como síndrome de Down?

-no, ninguno-

-¿enfermedades cardiacas, presión alta?-

-me parece que tampoco-

-muy bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido los últimos días?- y ese fue mi momento para desahogarme

-¡horrible!, no paro de vomitar todo lo que como, ¡y me refiero a t-o-d-o!, ando muy cansada, tengo pesadillas, y los cambios de humor son brutales- dije con un estremecimiento, la doctora sonrió, como quien ha oído esa cantaleta un millón de veces

-eso es normal Isabella, todo es normal, los mareos se pueden reducir sin en vez de comer 3 grandes comidas, comes 5 pequeñas, también puedes desayunar galletas de sal, eso te hará sentir mejor, además los mareos generalmente se terminan al final el primer trimestre, trata de no estresarte eso también influye además que no es bueno para tu bebé, -yo asentí con la cabeza preguntándome como le iba a hacer para no estresarme y no encontrando ninguna respuesta – el cansancio también va a disminuir hacia el segundo trimestre pero probablemente regrese para el tercero y me temo que las pesadillas y los cambios de humor te van a durar hasta que des a luz-

-mierda- murmuré bajito

En ese momento regresó Carlie con unos papeles en la mano, se los entregó a la doctora, ella los revisó por unos segundos

-bueno Isabella, al parecer todo está bien, su nivel de glucosa es normal, igual que su coagulación y sus niveles de hierro, y bueno claro, esta embarazada sin duda- Alice que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada (embobada, mirando a Jasper), sonrió … feliz, yo le devolví la sonrisa, con algo de recelo

-acompáñenme a mi consultorio chicas, vamos a hacerle una ecografía a Isabella- mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿ya, tan pronto?, la seguimos por otra ala del hospital, algunas personas, principalmente chicas jóvenes, me miraban con curiosidad o me saludaban al pasar, yo iba hecha un lio, solo esperaba no salir en las noticias de la noche… o al menos que los medios sacaran las conclusiones equivocadas, después de todo podía estar en un hospital por muchas razones , ¿cierto.

Al entrar me pidió que me recueste en la camilla y levante mi blusa, así lo hice, Alice sostuvo mi mano y volvió a sonreír, y respire tratando de calmarme, la doctora aplicó un gel frio en mi vientre y comenzó a mover una maquina sobre el, al comienzo solo se oía algo parecido a la interferencia de un televisor sin canales, pero de pronto se escucho un tintineo rápido y fuerte que llenó la habitación de un extraño calor y volvió el momento… perfecto

-esto que escuchas es su corazón, es normal que vaya rápido, tienes alrededor de 7 semanas, ¿ves ese puntito, que parece un arroz?- no le contesté estaba perdida en el momento, el tiempo y espacio se desdibujaron a mi alrededor solo podía sentir un extraño calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo y centrarse en mi vientre y como era inevitable; un borbotón de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¡ese día había llorado más que en todas mis caídas juntas!, Alice apretó mi mano para atraer mi atención

-Bella, cariño, mira a la pantalla, ese es tu bebé- murmuro Alice con la voz acaramelada y entonces… lo vi, una pequeña machita pequeñita y perfecta

-mi bebé- susurré y en ese momento no me importaron los estragos, ni lo que dirían mis padres, ni lo que dirían los medios, ni que no me gustaran los niños solo me importaba el…mi bebé mi rayito de luz,_ Dios ¿Cuando me había vuelto tan sentimental? _

-está muy bien, todas sus medidas son correctas, y su peso esta dentro del promedio-limpió mi vientre- ya puedes levantarte Bella, te daré un CD con la ecografía, e imprimiré unas fotos, debes tomar vitaminas y calcio con eso deberías estar bien eso es todo de aquí nos vemos en un mes- me había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar

-yo no vivo aquí doctora, y en un mes probablemente este en Australia, y el siguiente en Vancouver, mi trabajo me obliga a viajar mucho-

-pues tendremos que desacelerar ese ritmo de vida tan agitado que tenemos señorita- me dijo en tono reprobatorio

-sí, lo sé, hare lo que pueda-

-muy bien, fue un gusto- me tendió la mano para que la estreche y me entregó un sobre con todas las pruebas y un reporte médico para que le dé a mi doctor en LA y con eso; salimos.

Regresamos a la casa de Alice, más o menos a las 3 de la tarde

-¿y como planeas decirle a Edward?-

- aun no lo sé, el ama a los niños y le encantan los bebés, tiene que ser de una forma especial para que no pueda ahorcarme por arruinar su carrera-

-oh vamos! Va a saltar de felicidad, lo sabes, ¡no te atormentes!...- y como si invocáramos al diablo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, maldije a la tecnología y contesté

-hola honey-

_-¡Hola amor!, como estas, ¿ya fuiste al doctor?, ¿qué te dijo?- _¡¿y ahora qué?!

-he, si…si ya, he…ya fui, está todo bien- genial, no tenía la mínima posibilidad de que me crea, no sabía cómo era actriz si era tan pero tan mala mintiendo

_-Bella, sabes que eres la peor mentirosa del mundo, dime ya que tienes me estas asustando-_

-juro que nada malo, te prometo que no estoy enferma- y mi tono fue firme, después de todo era algo así como verdad, para mi suerte, esta vez, me creyó

_-bien, parece verdad pero en la noche me cuentas bien, ahora tengo que irme, ya me estoy tardando _demasiado_ "en el baño"- _

_-_si honey, te veo en la noche-

_-te amo, adiós-_

-te amo también-

-Alice, tengo hambre, podemos pasar por algo de comer-

-por supuesto Bella, quieres algo en especial-

-humm…puede ser Mc Donals, tengo unas ganas locas de hamburguesa-

-muy bien, vamos allá… y ¿se lo vas decir esta noche?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

-sí, eso creo… sabes que, ¡voy a necesitar tu ayuda!

**Edward (POV)**

Iba de regreso al hotel, no estaba precisamente cansado, después de todo había estado sentado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, lo único que quería era regresar y ver a Bella, comprobar que estuviera bien, sabía que algo extraño le sucedía, al menos ya había ido al doctor, eran un avanzarse, ahora iba en plan de "novio sobreprotector/agente del FBI" dispuesto a sacarle toda la información, cuando llegué al hotel, oh sorpresa había un cantidad enfermiza de paparazzi esperando afuera, no le tomé importancia y solo entré, saludé a la señorita detrás del recibidor e iba dispuesto a subir cuando me detuvo  
-señor Cullen, la señorita Swan pidió un cambio de habitación, aquí tiene la nueva tarjeta, suba al último piso, al final del pasillo, que tenga una buena noche- ¿cambió la habitación?, ¿por qué?, subí a donde me indicó la recepcionista sin rechistar, esto era raro, caminé atravez de un largo pasillo y entré a una habitación enorme, me esperaba una mesa bien arreglada, con velas y mi comida favorita, la luz era tenue y de fondo sonaba Jazz, _¡oh no! ¡No me digan que olvidé nuestro aniversario!, Bella aun no me acaba de perdonar la vez que olvidé su cumpleaños en una entrevista!, ¿qué fecha es hoy?, uff no, no es…pero entonces ¿Qué es esto?..._

* * *

**espero q les haya gustadooooo! me dejan un review? siiii... :3... bueno gracias a ValeeAshleyStew que puso el primer comentario de mi fic...el primer review de mi vidaa! casi lloro de la emocion! GRICIAS GRACIAS... gracias por los follows... :) **

**y gracias...azul, **JOSA, **Guest (jeje), **Ostwihard **y porsupuesto MelitaLutz! jijijij esto tu ya lo leiste pero no importa! orgullosamente tu beta! **

**kamii :P**


	3. CAP 3: y ahoracomo se lo digo?

**holaa! aqui kamii :P, por fon traigo el nuevo cap completo, este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Melissa Valarezo! ella me inspiro! :D y gracias a ella lo pude terminar asi q esto es para tu! te quiero muchooo! :3 **

**bueno las que ya leyeron el adelanto se pueden saltar a la parte donde se quedaron ! esta marcada con negrita :) y bueno sin mas... a leer! espero q les guste! lo hice con muucho cariño!**

* * *

…_iba a ser madre, es algo que siempre quise, tal vez este no era el mejor momento pero definitivamente quería una familia posé mi mano en mi vientre, plano aun- voy a ser mamá, hay vida, vida dentro de mí, tengo un pedacito de Edward y mío en mi interior…-Alice sonrió al escucharme y me entregó la prueba para que la viera por mi misma, y ahí estaban; 2 rayitas que cambiarían mi vida para siempre._

Un rio de lagrimas comenzó a desbordarse de mis ojos, mientras realmente asimilaba lo que es estaba sucediendo; ¡¿cómo es posible que una simple prueba del tamaño de un lápiz podía transformar toda tu vida en un segundo?!, mi mente era un total caos, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, el trabajo, las giras, mis padres, ¡el acoso constante!, la agenda que tenía planeada y lo más importante…Edward, por otro lado eso justificaba de forma plena la actitud que había tenido las últimas semanas, era un alivio saber que no me estaba volviendo loca, ¡eran mis malditas hormonas que hacían fiesta!, me reprendí mentalmente por lo estúpida que había sido, las señales estuvieron ahí, había sido más que obvio que estaba embarazada, había sido más que obvio por un tiempo ya, ¡Ho por Dios! ¿Cuánto llevaba en estado sin darme cuenta?

-aun necesitas hacerte una prueba en sangre para estar segura- dijo Alice devolviéndome a la realidad

-tienes razón pero francamente no tengo ninguna duda, estoy segura de que estoy… estoy…-no podía terminar la frase, aun no lograba digerir las palabras como para decirlas en voz alta

-embarazada- terminó Alice por mí

-pero aunque estoy segura, no se…no sé cómo pasó-

-Bella, no me digas que te tengo que explicar con abejitas y flores-dijo tratando de hacerme reír, le di un manotazo juguetón agradeciendo el esfuerzo

-no, ¡esa parte si me la sé!, lo que no entiendo es cómo, a pesar de que me cuido, he quedado embarazada, sabes que soy una loca controladora, pues bueno sé que no olvidé tomar la píldora ningún día ¡ni siquiera cuando fuimos a Londres y…oh no! ¡MIERDA! ¡Seré idiota!-

-¿¡por qué?!, ¡que pasó!-

- mira, yo tomo la bendita píldora todas las noches a las 8:00pm y cuando viajamos a Londres, ¡también Las tomé a esa hora!-

-¡pero a las ocho de allá, no de aquí!- completó Alice con un jadeo

-¡exacto Alice!, me embaracé en Londres, fue el cambio de horario lo que hiso que las pastillas no fueran efectivas, hug! Todo sucedió en la casa de los padres de Edward, en su vieja habitación… ¡¿Qué tan retorcido suena eso?!, no me respondas, que asco, ¡ay Alice mi mundo se acaba de poner de cabeza!-dije sin poder parar de llorar

-tranquila Bella, ven-me tendió la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie-vamos a la sala, te traeré agua, aun estas blanca-

Me senté en su sillón tratando de controlar los sollozos que salían de mi pecho sin permiso, Alice regresó con un vaso de agua y se sentó a mi lado, tomé un bocado y respiré profundo.

-¡malditas hormonas!- exclamé un poco más calmada – ¿cómo es que hay mujeres que no sufren estragos y hacen su vida como si nada?, ¡y justo a mi me tocan todos los síntomas habidos y por haber!, es injusto, yo si quería hijos Alice ¡pero aun no!, mi agenda no me lo permite…-

-ya sabrás arreglártelo, eres una maniática del control veras como lo puedes solucionar, deberías sentirte feliz, después de todo vas a ser mamá- dijo Alice tomándome la mano

-sí, tienes razón, voy a ser mamá... wow, ¡de verdad voy a ser mamá!, y Edward, Edward va a ser papá, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?, ¿cuándo?-

-a ver, vamos por partes, tenemos que ir al hospital a que te hagan una prueba en sangre, yo que estás segura pero también debemos cerciorarnos que todo está bien-

-es verdad, he estado tomando café, ¡y hace unos días me tomé un par de copas!, ¡¿crees que eso le haya afectado en algo?!- pegunté alarmada, ella le dio un apretón a mi mano para tranquilizarme

-no, ya vas a ver que todo está bien, ven, por qué no te lavas la cara, que parece que te hubieran asaltado y nos vamos al hospital donde mi amigo, ¡al diablo los paparazzi! Si tanto preguntan les decimos que la embarazada soy yo- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, me abalancé a abrazarla

-gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti- ella rió

-como que tus hormonas me gustan Bella- eso sirvió para hacerme reír a mí, luego de lavarme la cara y maquillarme un poco, salimos camino al hospital, yo iba toda nerviosa y Alice emocionada.

Al llegar, su amigo Jasper nos esperaba, me regaló una sonrisa cálida y me guió a su consultorio

-bien Isabella, la prueba que haremos es muy simple, traeré a la doctora Vanderbilt para que te examine, ella es una excelente ginecóloga, pueden esperar aquí chicas, no tardo, mientras tanto, recuéstate en la camilla por favor-dijo esto y nos dejó solas

-¿te gusta el doctor he?- le susurré a Alice, al principio pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta pero luego simplemente respondió

-sí, bastante, pero tienes que admitir que es muy bueno- y era cierto me hiso sentir muy tranquila desde el primer momento en el que pise su consultorio, y había sido lo suficientemente amable como para ir en busca de una ginecóloga en vez de enviarme donde estaba ella. Me recosté en la camilla a esperar, al poco rato entró Jasper empujando unas maquinas acompañado de dos mujeres

- Buenas tardes Isabella, soy la doctora Vanderbilt pero puedes llamarme Kate si prefieres, y ella es Carlie la enfermera que te tomará la prueba- les sonreí a las dos, Carlie se acercó a mí un poco nerviosa

-po..por favor estire su puño y haga brazo- le miré desconcertada

-¿perdón?-

-¡oh por Dios!, Carlie, vamos solo dile que eres su fan y dedícate a hacer bien tu trabajo- interrumpió Kate molesta, yo retiré mi brazo, de por sí ya no me gustaban las agujas y no iba a dejar que una chica que no puede con sus nervios me atravesara con una jeringa

-lo siento doctora- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-¿estás segura que puedes?- le pregunté nerviosa, sé que no fui precisamente cortes pero este no era el mejor momento para encontrarme con una fan, ella recompuso su rostro de inmediato

-si, completamente segura- repuso con voz firme- ahora por favor estire su brazo y haga puño con fuerza, respire hondo y relájese- anudó una goma elástica a mi antebrazo, yo respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, sentí como daba ligeros golpes en esa zona, respiré dos veces mas

-listo Bella, puede sentarse- dijo con amabilidad, yo la miré impresionada

-¿ya?, ¡pero si no he sentido nada!, ¡eres muy buena!- le solté, Carlie no podía tener una sonrisa más grande- iba a decir algo pero Kate le interrumpió

-Carlie, por favor se seria, ¿qué es esa forma de tratar a los pacientes?- ella volvía a estar avergonzada

-lo siento, es que en las entrevistas usted siempre dice odia que la llamen Isabella, ya sabe, que prefiere Bella, no era mi intención ser irrespetuosa, iré a entregar la muestra en el laboratorio, regreso en un momento con los resultados, permiso- se disculpó y salió, me sentí mal por ella pero la doctora me distrajo rápidamente con muchas peguntas relacionadas con mi salud

-¿antecedentes de algún tipo de trastorno cromosómico como síndrome de Down?

-no, ninguno-

-¿enfermedades cardiacas, presión alta?-

-me parece que tampoco-

-muy bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido los últimos días?- y ese fue mi momento para desahogarme

-¡horrible!, no paro de vomitar todo lo que como, ¡y me refiero a t-o-d-o!, ando muy cansada, tengo pesadillas, y los cambios de humor son brutales- dije con un estremecimiento, la doctora sonrió, como quien ha oído esa cantaleta un millón de veces

-eso es normal Isabella, todo es normal, los mareos se pueden reducir sin en vez de comer 3 grandes comidas, comes 5 pequeñas, también puedes desayunar galletas de sal, eso te hará sentir mejor, además los mareos generalmente se terminan al final el primer trimestre, trata de no estresarte eso también influye además que no es bueno para tu bebé, -yo asentí con la cabeza preguntándome como le iba a hacer para no estresarme y no encontrando ninguna respuesta – el cansancio también va a disminuir hacia el segundo trimestre pero probablemente regrese para el tercero y me temo que las pesadillas y los cambios de humor te van a durar hasta que des a luz-

-mierda- murmuré bajito

En ese momento regresó Carlie con unos papeles en la mano, se los entregó a la doctora, ella los revisó por unos segundos

-bueno Isabella, al parecer todo está bien, su nivel de glucosa es normal, igual que su coagulación y sus niveles de hierro, y bueno claro, esta embarazada sin duda- Alice que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada (embobada, mirando a Jasper), sonrió … feliz, yo le devolví la sonrisa, con algo de recelo

-acompáñenme a mi consultorio chicas, vamos a hacerle una ecografía a Isabella- mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿ya, tan pronto?, la seguimos por otra ala del hospital, algunas personas, principalmente chicas jóvenes, me miraban con curiosidad o me saludaban al pasar, yo iba hecha un lio, solo esperaba no salir en las noticias de la noche… o al menos que los medios sacaran las conclusiones equivocadas, después de todo podía estar en un hospital por muchas razones , ¿cierto.

Al entrar me pidió que me recueste en la camilla y levante mi blusa, así lo hice, Alice sostuvo mi mano y volvió a sonreír, y respire tratando de calmarme, la doctora aplicó un gel frio en mi vientre y comenzó a mover una maquina sobre el, al comienzo solo se oía algo parecido a la interferencia de un televisor sin canales, pero de pronto se escucho un tintineo rápido y fuerte que llenó la habitación de un extraño calor y volvió el momento… perfecto

-esto que escuchas es su corazón, es normal que vaya rápido, tienes alrededor de 7 semanas, ¿ves ese puntito, que parece un arroz?- no le contesté estaba perdida en el momento, el tiempo y espacio se desdibujaron a mi alrededor solo podía sentir un extraño calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo y centrarse en mi vientre y como era inevitable; un borbotón de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¡ese día había llorado más que en todas mis caídas juntas!, Alice apretó mi mano para atraer mi atención

-Bella, cariño, mira a la pantalla, ese es tu bebé- murmuro Alice con la voz acaramelada y entonces… lo vi, una pequeña machita pequeñita y perfecta

-mi bebé- susurré y en ese momento no me importaron los estragos, ni lo que dirían mis padres, ni lo que dirían los medios, ni que no me gustaran los niños solo me importaba el…mi bebé mi rayito de luz,_ Dios ¿Cuando me había vuelto tan sentimental? _

-está muy bien, todas sus medidas son correctas, y su peso esta dentro del promedio-limpió mi vientre- ya puedes levantarte Bella, te daré un CD con la ecografía, e imprimiré unas fotos, debes tomar vitaminas y calcio con eso deberías estar bien eso es todo de aquí nos vemos en un mes- me había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar

-yo no vivo aquí doctora, y en un mes probablemente este en Australia, y el siguiente en Vancouver, mi trabajo me obliga a viajar mucho-

-pues tendremos que desacelerar ese ritmo de vida tan agitado que tenemos señorita- me dijo en tono reprobatorio

-sí, lo sé, hare lo que pueda-

-muy bien, fue un gusto- me tendió la mano para que la estreche y me entregó un sobre con todas las pruebas y un reporte médico para que le dé a mi doctor en LA y con eso; salimos.

Regresamos a la casa de Alice, más o menos a las 3 de la tarde

-¿y como planeas decirle a Edward?-

- aun no lo sé, el ama a los niños y le encantan los bebés, tiene que ser de una forma especial para que no pueda ahorcarme por arruinar su carrera-

-oh vamos! Va a saltar de felicidad, lo sabes, ¡no te atormentes!...- y como si invocáramos al diablo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, maldije a la tecnología y contesté

-hola honey-

_-¡Hola amor!, como estas, ¿ya fuiste al doctor?, ¿qué te dijo?- _¡¿y ahora qué?!

-he, si…si ya, he…ya fui, está todo bien- genial, no tenía la mínima posibilidad de que me crea, no sabía cómo era actriz si era tan pero tan mala mintiendo

_-Bella, sabes que eres la peor mentirosa del mundo, dime ya que tienes me estas asustando-_

-juro que nada malo, te prometo que no estoy enferma- y mi tono fue firme, después de todo era algo así como verdad, para mi suerte, esta vez, me creyó

_-bien, parece verdad pero en la noche me cuentas bien, ahora tengo que irme, ya me estoy tardando _demasiado_ "en el baño"- _

_-_si honey, te veo en la noche-

_-te amo, adiós-_

-te amo también-

-Alice, tengo hambre, podemos pasar por algo de comer-

-por supuesto Bella, quieres algo en especial-

-humm…puede ser Mc Donals, tengo unas ganas locas de hamburguesa-

-muy bien, vamos allá… y ¿se lo vas decir esta noche?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

-sí, eso creo… sabes que, ¡voy a necesitar tu ayuda!

**Edward (POV)**

Iba de regreso al hotel, no estaba precisamente cansado, después de todo había estado sentado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, lo único que quería era regresar y ver a Bella, comprobar que estuviera bien, sabía que algo extraño le sucedía, al menos ya había ido al doctor, eran un avanzarse, ahora iba en plan de "novio sobreprotector/agente del FBI" dispuesto a sacarle toda la información, cuando llegué al hotel, oh sorpresa había un cantidad enfermiza de paparazzi esperando afuera, no le tomé importancia y solo entré, saludé a la señorita detrás del recibidor e iba dispuesto a subir cuando me detuvo  
-señor Cullen, la señorita Swan pidió un cambio de habitación, aquí tiene la nueva tarjeta, suba al último piso, al final del pasillo, que tenga una buena noche- ¿cambió la habitación?, ¿por qué?, subí a donde me indicó la recepcionista sin rechistar, esto era raro, caminé atravez de un largo pasillo y entré a una habitación enorme, me esperaba una mesa bien arreglada, con velas y mi comida favorita, la luz era tenue y de fondo sonaba Jazz, _¡oh no! ¡No me digan que olvidé nuestro aniversario!, Bella aun no me acaba de perdonar la vez que olvidé su cumpleaños en una entrevista!, ¿qué fecha es hoy?, uff no, no es…pero entonces ¿Qué es esto?_

_**HASTA AQUI ERA EL ADELANTOOOO! :)**  
_

-honey… hola… ya llegue, ¿estás aquí?-y entonces la vi, estaba apoyada contra la baranda del balcón de la habitación, vistiendo un par de shorts desgastados y una de mis camisetas, se veía hermosa; mirando al mundo desde el piso 52, no me había escuchado llegar, me acerqué en silencio y la abrasé por detrás, ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida

-buenas noches preciosa, ¿esperabas a alguien más que tanto te sorprende verme?- le pregunté en broma, ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricié su cabello con ternura y besé su frente, luego bajé mis labios hasta su boca y me dediqué a degustarla un momento, mordiendo y lamiendo continué con los besos en su cuello ye entre uno y otro le pregunté

-¿qué tal te fue con el doctor amor?- no quería perder la razón antes de que me cuente lo importante, la sentí tensarse contra mis labios

-bien, te cuento luego de cenar…antes quiero darte algo-

-¿está tratando de evadir mi pregunta señorita?-

-no señor, es solo que tengo hambre y quiero darte algo- repitió y juro que escuche algo así como "_y espero que no me empujes por el balcón luego que te lo diga"_

Me senté frente a la mesa llena de delicias, algo desconcertado y curioso, no era bueno para las sorpresas mi paciencia no me lo permitía esperar demasiado por ellas

-¿y…qué me quieres dar?- pregunté tratando de sonar desinteresado y fracasé miserablemente, ella me dedicó una sonrisa picara y negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué te parece si comemos primero?-

-humm, nop, ¿Qué te parece sí, me das lo que me quieres dar primero?, así disfrutaría muuuuuucho mas la comida- propuse con gesto inocente sonando como un niño tratando de convencer a su madre que le deje comer el poste antes de la cena

-lo dudo mucho, solo come Edward- se disponía a probar su primer bocado pero se detuvo y agregó.- y dije _comer_, no atragantarse con los alimentos sin saborearlos- le fruncí el seño de modo muy infantil, pero comimos con tranquilidad, mientras conversábamos sobre como estuvieron nuestros días, yo le conté un poco sobre las entrevistas y ella me comentó lo que había hecho con Alice, claro evadiendo de forma muy eficaz su visita al doctor, decidí no arruinarle el momento preguntando así que lo dejé pasar.

-bueno-dijo ella luego de aclararse la garganta- tengo...tengo, algo...uf...algo que darte- sus mejillas se acercaban al rojo carmesí

-amor, estas más nerviosa que en una entrevista incomoda, ¿qué sucede honey? Solo soy yo- le sonreí para darle valor, no tenía idea de que era eso tan importante que trataba de entregarme ni de por qué estaba tan nerviosa, siempre acertaba en los regalos que me daba y nunca se ponía así, generalmente solo me los entregaba con una sonrisa y yo le besaba agradecido, sacó de su bolcillo una cajita color plata alargada, que usualmente contienen plumas, de esas caras que se coleccionan, la miré aun mas confundido que antes

-¿me estás regalando una forma cara de firmar autógrafos?- ella rió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, sus manos temblaban, entrelacé mi mano libre con la suya, y abrí la cajita.

Al principio no entendí lo que contenía, saqué una pequeña barra blanca con 2 rayitas azules en ella, y la sostuve frente a mí con desconcierto, miré a Bella buscando una explicación, ella sin decir nada soltó mi agarre y se dirigió al equipo de música y cambio la canción, en toda la habitación se comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, un…palpitar

-¿que…que es eso?, ¿qué es esto, Bella?, estas tratando de decirme que estas…estas…-

**Bella (POV)**

Muy bien, había soltado la bomba, y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, la cara de mi novio se tornó algo parecido a un arcoíris, primero se puso blanco, el color escapó incluso de sus labios, luego se tornó ligeramente verde, esperaba que no devolviera la cena, después de todo la embarazada era yo, luego se tiño de rojo y su respiración se agitó, la mía a estas alturas era un jadeo frenético, no encontraba el aire suficiente para meterlo en mis pulmones y las lagrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en mis ojos… _no está feliz no está feliz no está feliz_

-Bella, ¿estás tratando de decirme que estas… _embarazada?_- soltó todo el aire contenido de golpe y yo cerré los ojos con miedo y asentí, no atine ni a moverme ni a abrirlos, me estaba costando demasiado no echarme a llorar… otra vez, entonces sentí las cálidas manos de mi novio tomar mis mejillas

-amor mío, mírame por favor- los abrí y deje caer todas las lagrimas contenidas, _sabía que me odiaría después de esto,_ pero entonces vi sus ojos; tenían un extraño brillo que nunca antes había visto, no sonreía; lucia algo asustado, entonces me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo sin decir nada, permanecimos así una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo solamente con el sonido de los latidos de nuestro bebé como música de fondo

- ¿ya estas mejor honey?- genial, había estado sollozando asentí con la cara en su pecho, al menos no me había empujado por el balcón o algo así – ¿en serio voy a ser padre?- preguntó con algo de temor, pero sonriendo ligeramente

-sí, yo…lo siento taaanto, no quería que esto pase, tu sabes que yo era muy responsable, pero fue humm un error de cálculo, y ahora no se qué vamos a hacer con las películas, no se va pod…- me calló con un beso desesperado y nuevamente me acunó en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con más cuidado que nunca, luego se alejó para mirarme mejor y una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lentamente se puso a la altura de mi vientre, le dio un delicado beso y susurró

-hola peque, ¿sabías que vuelves a tu mami un poquito loca?, supongo que vas a ser tan travieso como yo fui, pero no te preocupes igual te vamos a querer muchísimo y cuando vengas vamos a estar listos para ti- y volvió a besarlo con ternura, de repente me levantó del piso y comenzó a darme vueltas, entonces por fin pude reír verdaderamente feliz, iba a ser madre y aunque ni mi Edward ni yo estábamos listos, ahora estaba segura de que cuando mi bebé viniera, estaríamos más que listos y ansiosos por conocerlo, me recostó en la cama con suavidad, siempre había dicho que yo era muy ligera, se colocó enzima mío sin ejercer ni un gramo de su peso sobre mi

-gracias-beso- por hacerme- beso- tan- beso- feliz, ¡te amo!, ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!- gritó de repente y yo reí y lo jalé para besarlo nuevamente, profundizamos el beso con pasión, con una nueva entrega, ese beso significó…mas, abrí mi boca para dejar su deliciosa lengua pasar y devorarlo con ansias, llevé mis manos a su nuca y agarré su cabello como tanto le gustaba luego bajé mis dedos ansiosos hasta su camisa azul y comencé a desabrochar los botones con desesperación, el rió en mi boca y soltó un gemido, tomó los bordes de mi camiseta y la levantó con cuidado, con una parsimonia tal que me volvía loca, yo mismo la arranqué de un tirón

-no seas cuidadoso conmigo, ¡nunca lo has sido y no es momento de empezar!- le solté jadeante el me miró unos segundos, dejó un casto beso en mi vientre y quitó mi sujetador con algo más que solo pasión yo levanté mis caderas para que pueda quitarme los shorts y las bragas, las quitó con los dientes, me puse de rodillas completamente desnuda y bajé sus pantalones lento, como lo hizo el con mi camiseta, un gruñido de desaprobación salió de su boca y yo solo le sonreí con venganza, apenas terminé de desvestirlo me empujó otra vez encima de la cama y se cernió sobre mi tenía su miembro en mi entrada y estaba jadeante y necesitado pero de pronto se congeló; ahí…tan cerca

-¿¡ahora que!?- le pregunte casi sin aliento y muy irritada

-Bella, esto, ya sabes ¿es... seguro para el bebé?- preguntó tratando de sonar calmado y fallando al instante

-¿serias capaz de detenerte?, si te dijera que no…- le dije ocultando una sonrisa, ¡qué momentos escogía para preguntar!

-humm, podría tratar…-replicó dudoso- podría lanzarme por el balcón o algo así, aunque dudo que eso aplaque lo que siento… podría- lo callé con un beso como antes había hecho el

- es seguro, incluso bueno, ahora por favor ¡tómame que te necesito con locura!, ¡estoy desesperada!- El rió y me embistió fuerte y hasta el fondo haciéndome gritar, comenzó a mecerse con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de mí mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello y yo me retorcía de placer, demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos por el otro y que todo iba a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos y así terminamos la mejor y más extraña noche de mi vida.

**Edward (POV)**

Me encontraba recostado cómodamente en la cama de habitación más hermosa de four seasons en New York, la misma que compartía con la mujer más hermosa del mundo que iba a tener al bebé más amado del planeta y ambos eran… míos, sonreí con los ojos cerrados parecía un sueño, de esos en los no quieres despertar, pero entonces un sonido extraño me devolvió a la realidad, era el ruido que me había despertado, rodé en la cama para encontrármela vacía y entonces me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta el baño para ayudar a mi embarazada novia a sostener su cabello mientras ella devolvía nuestra cena de ayer, cuando terminó gimió suavecito y recostó su cabeza en la enorme tina de baño

-¿honey, estas bien?- le pregunté sintiéndome idiota, era obvio que NO estaba bien- ¿qué tienes?-

Me dedicó una sonrisa débil

-tengo un bebé, que hace que comience a odiar la comida… pero ya pasa, estoy bien-la ayudé a ponerse de pie y la acuné contra mi pecho, ella odiaba estar enferma… me pregunté por cuánto tiempo más tendría que comenzar así sus días, ella se acercó al espejo y soltó un jadeo

-¡¿mi vida que pasa?!- le pregunté alarmado, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se miraba horrorizada

-anoche me hiciste… ¿¡un chupón!?- ho..ho… estaba en problemas, y gracias a mi mejor amigo y sus historias yo sabía que a una embarazada no se le discute…

-sí, uno chiquito-

- ¡chiquito!, ¡Edward pensé que habías dejado el complejo de vampiro hace un tiempo ya!, esto se va a notar a kilómetros, parece que me hubieras succionado toda la sangre de cuello-

-¿honey que te gustaría de desayunar?-

-claro, cámbiame el tema…- ok, eso no había funcionado… así que me acerqué y la bese con ternura, al instante pasó sus manos por mi cabello y yo sonreí con victoria

-sabes amor, como que me gustan tus hormonas- le dije aun con nuestros labios pegados, ella rió- ¿te sientes un poco mejor?

-justo ahora, ¡sí!, ¡bastante mejor!-

-¿quieres desayunar algo honey?-

-no, aun es muy temprano, ¿podemos recostarnos un ratito más?- nos volvimos a meter en la cama, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por su desordenado cabello, estuvimos así un momento, solo disfrutando de tenernos el uno al otro hasta que ella preguntó de repente

-¡amor! ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres? Y ¿qué va a pasar cuando se comience a notar?, ¡mi pansa va a estar en todas las revistas!...- besé su frente tratando de calmarla

-a tus padres podemos decirles apenas volvamos a LA y a los míos, bueno, supongo que por video llamada, por los paparazzi no te preocupes solo ten en cuenta que quizá me vuelva un poquito más posesivo que de costumbre- le dije tocando la punta de la nariz con mi dedo

-¿cómo crees que lo tomen mis padres… y mis hermanos?, sabes espero que sea varón… ¡así sería mucho más fácil para mí!, creo que se mas como ser un niño que una niña…- rió

-y que pasa si ahí adentro- dije tocando su vientre- tienes una princesita, una oruguita-

- ¿oruguita?, y que… ¿si es varón llevaría un renacuajo?- ambos reímos ante los apodos que le acabábamos de poner a nuestro bebé

-sí, si tu quieres, puedes tener un renacuajo, pero más me gusta la idea de la oruguita, calentita en su crisálida…esperando- ella levantó la mirada y me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que haya visto

-vas a ser un excelente padre, ¿sabías?, con todo y lo posesivo, la oruguita o el renacuajo te va a amar con locura, como yo te amo a ti, hug!...las hormonas me ponen melosa y sentimental…! ¡Qué asco!-

-ven acá melosa y sentimental-le dije riendo y la jalé para besarla.

Para la hora de ir a la rueda de prensa estábamos sumamente tarde, podría culpar a las hormonas de mi mujer, pero creo que yo tuve más culpa que ella.

Prácticamente la obligue a desayunar y ella muy dulcemente me dijo que si vomitaba no solo que sería enteramente mi culpa sino que lo haría sobre mí, afortunadamente, todo el día lo pasamos sin percances aunque yo no paraba de mirarla todo el tiempo y preguntarle si se sentía bien, los paparazzi tuvieron lo suyo con eso.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES.**

Estábamos en un avión de regreso a casa, tenía a mi Bella dormida sobre mi regazo con una mano apoyada en mi pecho y la otra en su vientre, hoy se lo diríamos a mis padres, y mañana a los de ella, estaba muy emocionado, completamente lleno de felicidad, tenía a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y en unos meses tendría mi propia familia, yo esperaba a mi oruguita aunque claro seria también inmensamente feliz con mi renacuajo que era lo que quería Bella, al inicio ella había estado muy preocupada por cómo íbamos a mantener el ritmo de vida que llevamos, con todos los proyectos que teníamos por delante, iba ser difícil decirle a la junta de lionstage que Bella no podría hacer la próxima película porque requería de demasiado esfuerzo físico, gracias al cielo, tendría su segundo trabajo como directora y eso le hacía muy feliz también, la mantendría ocupada sin tanto esfuerzo, eso me tranquilizaba, ya sabía que era un posesivo, loco controlador pero no quería que mi novia haga nada que no sea disfrutar de su embarazo y no ayudaba a mi calma que por ahora lo último que estaba haciendo era disfrutar, en estas 2 semanas sus mañanas habían sido todo menos placenteras, la pobre devolvía todas su cenas y por su bien yo la obligaba a comer, hubo una vez que casi se echa a llorar en frente de su desayuno, normalmente no era así, era una persona muy centrada pero las hormonas la ponían sensible; yo sabía que la pasaba mal y trataba de hacerle muy feliz aunque claro, las hormonas no eran tan malas después de todo, ya que hacían que quiera sexo a todas horas, y como ya dije yo estoy para hacerla feliz y si eso le hacía feliz obviamente yo tenía que complacerla así que sí, eso era un extra del embarazo que no me esperaba.

Me preguntaba cómo iban a reaccionar mis padres, seguramente iban a enloquecer, y mis hermanas ni se diga, iban a ser las tías mas locas del mundo, esa era una de las razones por las que quería una oruguita yo tuve que aguantar que me vistan de mujer por como 12 años y Dios! ¡No quería que algo así le pase a mi hijo!, me reí al recordar los vestidos que usé gracias a esas dementes que tanto quiero, en ese momento Bella se movió un poco en mis brazos y abrió sus ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa

-¿ya llegamos?- preguntó somnolienta, volví a reír bajito

-no amor aun estamos en el aire, todavía falta un rato, vuele a dormir si quieres-

-tengo hambre, pero no quiero que vuelva esa azafata- dijo con un puchero

-¿qué?, ¿por qué amor?-

- es que su perfume me da nauseas- se quejó, reí con ganas y la abracé cuando me puso esa cara asesina de "tu no entiendes por todo lo que estoy pasando" así que me levanté yo mismo a traerle algo rico de comer, todo iba bien hasta que paso la condenada azafata y se agachó a preguntar si todo estaba bien, Bella se paró prácticamente empujando a la comedida esa y corrió directo al baño fui detrás de ella suspirando, claro no sin antes pedirle a la azafata que por amor a Cristo no regrese. Salió del baño casi transparente y suspirando con pesadez, se lanzó a mis brazos sin pensarlo 2 veces y podría jurar que todo el avión soltó un jadeo colectivo ante la muestra de afecto pero ella no me soltó, caminamos así hasta nuestros asientos, la volví a acunar en mis brazos

-que crees que diga tu madre, cuando sepa que va a ser abuela – me preguntó con la cara en mi pecho y los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de respirar profundo

-supongo que lo mismo que va a decir la tuya, que esta inmensamente feliz por nosotros-

-eso espero honey-

Habíamos llegado esa tarde a casa, Bella estaba recostada en la cama, leyendo un guion mientras comía galletas de sal y yo estaba preparando la video llamada con mis padres, estaba algo nervioso pero sobre todo ansioso y feliz de por fin poder decirles que iban a ser abuelos

-¿preparada amor?- se escondió debajo de una cobija blanca

-no, ¡tengo miedo!-

-vamos, todo va a salir bien, ven acá que mis padres no tardan en aparecer en esa pantalla- pero ella no se movió, más bien se hiso bolita y gimió, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, rodé los ojos y me cerní en la sobre ella en la cama, quité con cuidado la sabana hasta descubrir su cara y dejarle un beso en la boca, eso la hiso soltar una risita, me abrazó y me tapó con la cobija también

- ¿y si no les gusta la idea de ser abuelos?-

-no digas eso, van a estar encantados con la idea, mamá es capaz de venir a abrazarte cuando sepa que estas embarazada- se escuchó un jadeo...y no era de Bella, levanté la mirada hacia el ordenador para encontrarme con mis sorprendidos padres mirándonos desde el otro lado de la pantalla

-he… ¿sorpresa?- fue lo único que atiné a decir, todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que mi madre soltó un grito de emoción que nos sobresaltó a todos, me levanté de un salto para sentarme frente al ordenador, Bella me siguió con algo de timidez y mostrándome mala cara, esa no era precisamente la manera que habíamos planeado para decírselo, pero bueno se veían contentos que es lo que contaba

-Bella cariño, estamos tan felices- dijo mi madre entre lágrimas, mi papá estaba atónito pero se le veía también muy contento, y entonces comenzaron a acribillarla con preguntas… ¿de cuánto tiempo estas?, ¿cómo lo estas llevando?, ¿ya lo saben los padres de Bella?, ¿Qué creen que sea, niño o niña? Luego de las preguntas a Bella, comenzó a divagar un poco y soltaba frases como… "Dios, tienes que llamar a tus hermanas", o … " ¿de que color va a ser el cuarto del bebé? y "¡ya van a ver cómo son sus noches!, que bien recuerdo que tu no me dejaste dormir nada Eddie", fueron casi 3 horas de video llamada en las que o mi madre o Bella se ponían a llorar por algo en intervalos regulares, mi padre y yo nos mirábamos a la cara algo desconcertados, fuimos testigos de cómo las hormonas de las mujeres pueden cruzar las barreras de la distancia, cuando por fin nos despedimos a la hora de la cena de acá y bien entrada la madrugada de allá, Bella estaba mucho más tranquila y radiante.

-¿quieres cenas fuera?- le propuse pero ella tenía otros planes, se abalanzó sobre mí con la ropa a medio quitar y comenzó a besarme con fiereza, y así se fue al carajo cualquier otro plan que pude haber tenido, esto era mil veces mejor.

**Bella (POV)**

A la mañana siguiente (después de una noche gloriosa) como ya era una maldita costumbre tuve que correr al baño apenas se me abrieron los ojos y como siempre mi perfecto novio corrió atrás de mi para recogerme el cabello, pasado el pequeño contratiempo de rutina, desayunamos waffles con mermelada de naranja y uvas verdes; todo junto, Edward me miraba divertido mientras comía mi singular desayuno, hoy se lo diríamos a mis padres y esperaba que salga todo también bien como resultó decirles a los suyos, aunque hoy me sentía perezosa y con ganas de quedarme en casa, luego de ir a donde mis padres tenía una junta con los productores de una película que estaba por dirigir, ya sabía que tenía que "tomar las cosas con calma" pero mi naturaleza no era la de quedarse meses sin hacer nada, no podía quedarme quieta y como ya le había repetido a Edward un millón de veces, estaba _EMBARAZADA _no INVALIDA así que hoy se acababa el descanso y volvíamos a nuestras agitadas vidas.

Me vestí con un par de jeans, mi converse y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación pasé por delante de un espejo y me quedé quieta observando lo que tenía en frente; aunque era casi invisible un pequeño bultito sobresalía ligeramente de mi camiseta, pasé la mano delicadamente por encima de esta y lo acaricié con ternura

-hola pequeñito, ¿estás calentito allí adentro?, espero que sí, sabes, hoy hiciste que coma cosas raras y que ataque a tu papi, también me haces vomitar todo el tiempo y me siento cansada siempre pero sabes que mas, no me importa; porque… te amo- dije con voz melosa y lagrimas en los ojos, aun me faltaba mucho para estar lista, aun me sentía inmadura y con miedo pero el amor que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior aumentaba cada segundo, y ya amaba demasiado a este pequeño renacuajo que inconsciente de que el mundo exterior su mami la pasaba mal, el crecía feliz en su capullito. En ese momento sentí unas manos que se enrollaban alrededor de mi cintura y se posaban mi vientre acunándonos a ambos

-¿melosa y sentimental?- preguntó con una sonrisa mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo

-si- le dije con voz entrecortada pero feliz- bastante- él se agachó a la altura de mi vientre y levantó la camiseta

- así que mami por fin se dio cuenta del pequeño bultito, si mi oruguita, te dije que no tardaba en verte- la miré curiosa y mi corazón se hinco de amor al oírlo hablar así

-y dígame papi, ¿cuando habló con el pequeño renacuajo?-

-cuando la mami duerme, que últimamente es a cada rato- me dijo con un guiño, luego me levantó al estilo novia y me recostó en la cama para besarme.

Y si, como era obvio ahora íbamos horriblemente tarde a la casa de mis padres, pero no me importaba tenia la bonita escusa de las hormonas ahora, cuando llegamos; mis padres solo nos esperaban a nosotros para comenzar el almuerzo, mi hermano Jake ya estaba ahí, jugando con Max, mi gato (que se había quedado encargado mientras estábamos en la gira promocional). Mi mamá había cocinado pasta, se veía deliciosa, nos sentamos todos a la mesa y comenzamos a pasarnos los platos y las guarniciones hasta que por desgracia algo que tenia orégano se atravesó en frente de mis narices, me levanté de inmediato sintiéndome mareada, Edward se puso de pie casi al instante después de mi, por suerte estábamos fuera y el olor se disipó rápidamente así que no tuve que correr al baño

-¡qué asco!, ¡aleja esa cosa de mi!- le dije a Edward que de inmediato colocó la pasta lo más lejos posible de mi posición, y ahora, les debía a todos una explicación, tomé una respiración profunda, miré a Edward que asintió y tomó mi mano para darme valor. Miré a mi familia y lo solté

-estoy embarazada- vi a mi hermano sonreír un segundo antes que mi madre se lanzara sobre mí para abrazarme, luego le siguieron mi padre y mi hermano, todos felices por nosotros, sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima y por fin pude respirar tranquila, tenía todo el apoyo de la gente que amaba, otra vez nos acribillaron con preguntas, y mi madre incluso comenzó a planear como decorar el cuarto del bebé, esa tarde luego de alejar el orégano de mi, la pasamos muy bien,y estuve consiente; quizá por primera vez que Edward, el pequeño renacuajo y yo éramos una verdadera familia.

* * *

**holaaaaa otravez! espero q les haya gustadoooooo mucho! MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y follows! ...si quieren pasesense por mis favoritos ahi hay historias reeaaalemte buenas y bueno espero sus opiniones y/o criticas!**

**un abrazo desde Ecuador**

**kamii :P**


	4. El mejor regalo

**holaaa... se que no tengo perdon... tardé horrores, lo se , no daré escusas!, solo espero q les guste muuucho, me obsecionan los parto no se por q jejejeje... asi q ya...! las quiero...**

**a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El mejor regalo**

**Edward (POV)**

Me desperté por la mañana porque una resplandeciente luz se colaba por la ventana, abrí los ojos lentamente; con pereza y tanteé la cama en busca de Bella, solo encontré sabanas frías, eso me despertó del todo, salí de la cama de un salto y corrí al baño para sostener su cabello, se había vuelto un habito despertar así por las mañanas desde hace ya 4 meses pero cuando llegué al baño me di cuenta de que estaba vacío, miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo, en eso me llegó un aroma delicioso, que solo podía ser mi novia cocinando, bajé las escaleras guiado por el olor y encontré una alegre Bella vistiendo únicamente una de mis camisetas; preparando tostadas francesas y jugo de naranja, la abracé por la espalda y ella me dedicó una enorme sonrisa

-buenos días hermosa, ¿y esa sonrisa?-

-buenos días honey, nada es que hoy es la primera mañana que no vomito mi cena- me dijo con orgullo- y además tenía ganas de pan francés- aclaró toda risueña, amaba verla así, con ella había comprobado que las embarazadas tenían un brillo especial, ahora se sentía mucho mas cómoda con la idea de estar embarazada, pasaba mucho tiempo acariciando su pancita; que ya se notaba, y hablando con su pequeño renacuajo, me agaché a la altura de su vientre

-buenos días a ti también oruguita, ¿dormiste bien?, gracias por no hacer vomitar a mami hoy- besé su vientre

-¿y la mami no tiene beso?- preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida, hice un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su cuello pasando por sus senos que ahora estaban un poco más grandes y me encantaban, cuando llegué a su boca la tenía toda encendida y gimiendo para mi, amaba sus hormonas, me levantaban el ego

-desayuno, hambre, hormonas- susurró entre jadeos, reí con nuestros labios aun pegados y la levanté al estilo princesa para sentarla en una silla y poder servir la comida.

Estaba recostado en la cama viendo televisión mientras Bella se duchaba, no entré con ella porque no quería retrasarnos, y al contrario de la creencia común nosotros habíamos comprobado que bañarse de a dos no ahorraba ni tiempo ni agua, al cabo de un momento al parecer había terminado pero se estaba tardando en salir del baño mas de usual, esperé un momento más y nada… me acerqué a la puerta a ver qué pasaba

-honey… estas bien?-

-humm, algo así… ya salgo- esperé un momento más, ¿se habría mareado? se Asomó a la puerta con un puchero de lo mas adorable, no se veía pálida ni demacrada

-mi pantalón no se cierra- se quejó como niña pequeña, yo sonreí feliz, ya no era tan fácil ocultar su pancita- este es el más grande que tengo y no cierra- repitió consternada y me miró con ojitos tristes, me acerqué a ella y la abracé ¡se veía tan hermosa!

-amor, Alice te dijo que ya era hora de comprar ropa de maternidad, pero no le hiciste caso-

-sí, ¡muy tarde para reproches!, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, no voy a salir a la calle en ropa interior –

-no te preocupes amor, tienes una mejor amiga increíble- dije sacando la bolsa que Alice me había dado sin que Bella se entere, ella miró dentro y sus ojos se agrandaron

- ¡¿jeans de maternidad?!- yo asentí con la cabeza, ella los sacó todos, escogió uno y se lo probó, tenía una parte suavecita en el sector del vientre y el resto era de tela jean, era la embarazada más hermosa de la historia, ella dio un suspiro de alivio- bueno, esto es ciertamente mas cómodo-

- estas preciosa- ella rodó los ojos. Me dispuse a vestirme también, agarré una camiseta blanca pero ella me la arrebató

- hoy la quiero usar yo- dijo mientras sonreía con picardía, ella decía que la mimaba demasiado pero bien que le gustaba, cuando ambos estuvimos listos nos pusimos en camino al consultorio del doctor Riley; su nuevo ginecólogo, con suerte hoy podríamos saber el sexo del bebé, aunque ella estaba segura que íbamos a tener un niño, yo aun esperaba por mi oruguita

- estoy algo nerviosa- comentó mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad

- ¿por qué, mi vida?-

-¡no se!, es que él es cada vez más real y bueno es un poco abrumador, ayer mamá me mostró un par de diseños para el cuarto, eran todos hermosos pero eso me hiso dar cuenta de lo poco que falta ya y aun tengo algo de …recelo, ¿crees que sea una buena madre?-

-estoy seguro que si, amor-

-porque ya sabes que no soy fanática de los bebés, claro que al nuestro ya lo amo, pero ¿y si lo dejo caer, o le pongo el pañal al revés? ¿ o llora y yo no sé por qué?- yo reí

-no te preocupes amor, eso es parte de aprender a ser padres, aunque sería mejor si no la dejas caer- me dio un manotazo

- ¡hablo en serio!-

- yo también, no me gustaría tener una hija a la que tiraron de bebé, se volvería tontita y confundiría a sus tíos- ella me miraba con horror y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-no, no, no, no mi vida, era solo una broma, no te vayas a poner a llorar por favor- le rogué, odiaba esos cambios de humor, tenía una relación de amor/odio con sus hormonas. Ella se giró para ver por la ventana y evitar mirarme, detuve el auto a un lado de la carretera y tomé su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme, lo hiso con renuencia, tenía sus ojos rojos al igual que su nariz y sus mejillas estaban bañadas de silenciosas lagrimas que no paraban de caer, me contuve de soltar un suspiro de frustración, bajé del auto, fui hasta su puerta, la abrí y la abracé con fuerza, ella puso la cabeza en mi hombro las manos en su vientre y sollozó con fuerza. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi bocota!, y claro sus hormonas que hacían fiesta como ella decía. Permanecimos así un momento mientras yo le susurraba lo buena madre que iba a ser y ella soltaba gemidos y suspiros de cuando en cuando. Terminé sentada en el asiento del copiloto con ella sentada en mis piernas con su cabeza en mi hombro y la puerta del carro abierta, conversábamos de cualquier cosa mientras yo acariciaba su pancita y ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ahora mucho más calmada, de pronto escuchamos un jadeo y un sonido similar al de un 'clic'

- ¡HO POR DIOS!, ¡ES CIERTO!- gritó una adolecente rubia que traía un celular en la mano- ¡está embarazada!, ¡Jessica, si esta!- ¡Ho no!, la mocosa nos había tomado una foto, Bella se levantó de mis piernas de un salto y corrió al lado del piloto, se subió y ella misma manejó hasta el hospital entre maldiciones

-amor, ya tienes solo un poco mas de 4 meses para dejar las malas palabras, que no queremos que la primera palabra de la oruguita sea 'fuck'- me dedicó una mirada asesina, la segunda del día, no iba a llegar vivo a la tercera así que mejor me callé. Para cuando llegamos , ella seguía enojada conmigo y con la situación, se bajó del coche sin mirarme y se fue directo al consultorio del doctor Riley, la detuve uno segundos antes de que entre y la volví a abrazar con fuerza, se rindió ante mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro

- tanto tiempo tratando de ocultarlo para que un par de adolecentes con un iphone nos descubran, ¿Qué tan bizarro te suena eso?-

- bastante honey, pero ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en que hoy vamos a saber el sexo del bebé- dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también y sus ojos se iluminaron

- va a ser varón, los sabes cierto?-

-no se honey yo creo que va a ser una nena-

- ¿quieres apostar?- me retó

- ¿Qué apostaríamos?-

-no sé, ¿Qué quisieras?-

- ¡una noche de sexo salvaje!-

-algo que no tengas todos los días-

-entonces, si yo gano y es mujer, dejaras que vea tus películas en la casa, ¡sin rechistar!- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, odiiiiaaaaba que alguien cercano a ella vea sus películas en otro lugar que no sea el cine, y solo una vez, aun así contestó firme

-bien!, y si pierdes, que perderás, entonces enseño tu fotos "Claudia"- me agaché a nivel de su pancita y susurre

- bebé, por amor a tu papi, por favor, por favor se niña que nadie quiere verme usando un vestido – besé su vientre, ella sonrió y me jaló para que entráramos a nuestra cita.

Lastimosamente nuestro o nuestra pequeña no quiso mostrarnos que era, así que la apuesta quedó para el próximo mes pero aparte de eso todo estaba muy bien, su desarrollo era completamente normal, su tamaño el deseado y ya habíamos descartado toda anomalía de tipo cromosómica así que sin importar los incidentes del día estábamos felices.

Bella estaba recostada en la cama, acariciando su tripita mientras le contaba a nuestra oruguita lo que pasó en el día, el doctor nos había dicho que el bebé siente todo lo que la madre siente, si ella estaba sobresaltada el bebé también, si ella estaba feliz, el bebé también incluso nos contó que distinguía algunos sabores y respondía a distintos estímulos…

¿No estabas estudiando un guion?- me preguntó juguetona

Me distraje un segundo pensando en nuestra oruguita, ¿cómo crees que sea?, ¿se parecerá mas a mi o a ti?

No lo se pero me gustaría que tenga tu cabello-

A mí me gustaría que tenga tus labios-

Tus ojos- me moría por acurrucarme a su lado y seguir soñando en cómo sería nuestra bebé, pero tenía que seguir con este guion además Bella ya se estaba quedando dormida, me levanté para arroparla, le di un tierno beso en la frente

Que ella convirtió en un beso francés y la dejé para que descanse y yo pueda seguir con mi trabajo. Regresé a la cama a las 2 horas un tanto cansado y me detuve en la puerta al ver a Bella despierta sentada en la cama, hablando con la bebé otra vez, era algo que hacía cuando tenía pesadillas, me quedé en el umbral de la puerta para escucharla

-sí, ya sé; yo también estoy cansada, pero no quiero dormir otra vez, no me gustan las pesadillas, ¿qué te parece si esperamos a papá?, además hoy hay muchas estrellas, son muy hermosas, cuando las veas te van a encantar, hay muchas cosas hermosas en este mundo; flores de colores y animales, nosotros tenemos 2 perros muy juguetones que te van a cuidar también están la luna, el sol y las nubes… ay mi chiquito, aun tengo un poco de miedo, es que no vienes con manual pero ya te espero y ¡te amo tanto!, ni siquiera sabía que podía amar así, es tan abrumador pero tan puro- bostezó y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar poco a poco mientras seguía susurrando, amaba tanto a nuestra bebé, amaba tanto a Bella; la quería conmigo para siempre, quería que fuera mía por el resto de la eternidad

-¿Edward?- preguntó somnolienta. Me acerqué a ella y me acosté a su lado, inmediatamente se acurrucó en mi pecho- perdón por enojarme contigo hoy, tantas veces… el renacuajo lo siente también- besé su frente y acaricié su vientre

-no pasa nada, duerman preciosas- ella volvió a cerras los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y yo también me dejé ir aun con mi mano en su pancita y justo antes de quedarme dormido, sentí un golpecito ligero chocar contra mi mano, abrí los ojos de golpe y Bella se giró bruscamente hacia mi

- ¿eso fue lo que creo que fue?- pregunté repentinamente sin aliento , ella estaba pasmada, no movía ni un musculo , volví a poner la mano en su vientre y esperé, a los pocos minutos volví a sentir el golpecito en mi mano

-se movió- susurró ella muy suavecito- lo sentí, su primera patadita, ¡oh amor!- se abrazó a mí con fuerza y rio de felicidad, nos quedamos así hasta que se quedó dormida yo seguía atento a las pataditas de mi oruguita y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme y sentí otra…lo supe, me senté en la cama, acerqué mi boca a su vientre para besarlo y susurrar

- hola oruguita, quiero que seas la primera en saber este pequeño secreto; muy pronto le voy a pedir a tu mami que se case conmigo- y dicho esto me quedé dormido en segundos con la firme convicción de que pronto Bella sería mía para siempre.

**2 meses después**

**Bella (POV)**

Estaba enorme, aunque todos dijeran que no, lo estaba, o bueno al menos así me sentía, ahora el pequeño renacuajo en un intento por demostrar que sería futbolista, me daba unas patadas que me dejaban sin aliento, por lo menos desde hace poco mas de 2 meses que no vomitaba en las mañanas, exceptuando una que otra vez cuando olía orégano o la colonia de mi novio, lo que resultaba irónico ya que no misma se la había regalado, sonreí por eso y respiré profundo, no era buen momento para recordar esos olores ya que estaba sentada en el auto con los ojos cerrados mientras íbamos camino a un restaurant de comida italiana, Edward me había invitado hoy, amaba a mi novio, era tan detallista, tan comprensivo, tan dulce y

-honey no te duermas, ya casi llegamos-

-no me estaba durmiendo, solo pensaba – eso era en parte verdad, aunque no podía negar que de hecho tenía sueño, ahora siempre andaba con sueño

-¿en qué pensabas?-

- en cuanto te amo y lo bueno que eres conmigo- dije con un bostezo, el sonrió pícaro y en un semáforo en rojo besó mi frente con delicadeza, ahora todos me trataban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, cosa que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, rodé los ojos pero sonreí, hoy estaba feliz , los paparazzi ya no nos acosaban tanto como hace un par de meses; cuando salió a la luz la noticia del embarazo, ahí si que había sido completamente caótico, me perseguían como a criminal, no me dejaban ni siquiera respirar en paz y como toda buena embarazada dominada pos sus hormonas en el punto en el que fue demasiado me había soltado a llorar, para Edward eso fue suficiente e insultó a esa bola de idiotas, ese día en las noticias el quedó como el héroe que defiende a su doncella y yo como la actriz que por fin demostraba algún sentimiento, ¡hug!, ni al caso…

-ya llegamos bella durmiente- me despertó mi novio- ¿verdad que no tenias sueño?-

-hoy fue un día pesado, pero cierto novio mío insistió en que saliéramos y no me pude negar porque lo amo- el rió pero se veía algo nervioso

-no te vas a arrepentir, lo prometo- yo reí

-nunca me arrepiento de salir contigo- me ayudó a salir del auto, cosa que no sabía si agradecer o recordarle que no era de porcelana ni me iba a disolver en la lluvia, el me regaló un guiñó adivinando mis pensamientos y me robó un beso, así que olvidé hasta mi nombre

-esta noche es para ti mi corazón- mordí mi labio y él lo jaló con sus dientes haciendo que se me escape un gemido, me arrinconó contra el auto, tanto como mi vientre nos los permitía y me besó apasionadamente, sus manos bajaron a mis nalgas , lancé mis brazos a su cuello y traté de acercarme más a él para ejercer un poco de fricción pero mi pansa me lo impidió y podría decirse que en cierta forma, revoté, nos miramos un segundo en silencio y luego ambos no echamos a reír a carcajadas entre besos tiernos

-comida- le dije pero me abracé a él lo mas que pude mientras sentía como besaba mi cuello, volví a gemir de forma audible- hambre- jadeé y me refería a todo menos a la cena el rió contra mis labios y me dio un último beso dulce antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme adentro, estaba más agitado que yo

-pensé que la embarazada hormonal era yo, pero parece que me equivoqué- le dije riendo

- es que estoy…algo emocionado- dijo con una sonrisa que tenía un extraño brillo que sobrepasaba la simple excitación

-¡wow! ¿Y esa cara?-

-¿qué cara?- preguntó de repente alarmado

-esta- le dije pasando mi dedo por su mejilla- te ves, no sé; algo… "sobre-estimulado"-

-no, no es cierto- reí

- sí, sí es, solo mírate en un espejo, no te cabe la emoción-

-bu-bueno, es que estoy feliz de salir contigo- me abrazó de nuevo mientras el mesero nos conducía a una mesa en el área vip, yo le miré entrecerrando los ojos, algo se traía entre manos, se había estado portando de forma misteriosa toda la semana, supuse que tenía algún nuevo proyecto que contarme o algo para el bebé, el punto es que estaba actuando extraño.

Pedí algo de pasta aun que con el hambre que tenía hubiera comido lo que sea, le dije al mesero que se apresure y el me miró con complicidad entendiendo mi urgencia, conversamos un momento acerca de como fueron nuestros respectivo días mientras yo devoraba pan pedido sin ajo, era otro de los olores que no soportaba

-amor, espérame un momento, voy al baño- y otra vez, juraba que la embarazada era yo pero no, él tenía que ir al baño, sonreí y le di otro mordisco al pan, estaba famélica, Edward regresó después de un momento con una sonrisa enigmática, se sentó tomó una respiración profunda y le hiso aun seña al mesero que se acercó y colocó un plato con un cup cake*** (N/A Pastelito, muffin… como quieran llamarlo) **con crema rosada y celeste que tenía incrustado en el algo parecido a una pequeña bandera con un papel enroscado , miré a Edward confundida, él sonrió y me hiso un asentimiento con la cabeza para que lo tome, intrigada lo agarré con cuidado y tiré del pequeño papel que estaba alrededor del palillo, tenía escrito en una letra bastante infantil

"_**tengo un juego para ti pequeña, ¿te animas a jugarlo?"**_

Levanté la mirada curiosa

-¿un juego?- él sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-¿te animas?- yo asentí sonriendo también, luego de esto nos dedicamos conversar de cosas banales hasta que llegaron nuestras entradas, la mía no era lo que había pedido, en vez de mi ensalada tenía un par de galletas de la fortuna frente a mí, le dediqué una gran sonrisa y rompí una, decía;

"_**me alegra que hayas aceptado, este es un juego de preguntas y respuestas, si las respondes correctamente; ¡tendrás un premio!"**_

Tomé la otra galleta y la rompí con algo más que solo curiosidad

"_**la primera pregunta es; ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?, tus números de la suerte son: 13/05/86"**_

Me eché a reír pero respondí

-trece de mayo-

-muy bien, hermosa- sacó una pequeña caja que tenia escrito "tiffanys", el mismo la abrió. Dentro tenía un hermoso y simple collar- te ganaste tu primer premio- se levantó y me lo colocó con delicadeza, traté de controlar mis hormonas con todas mis fuerzas, no era momento de llorar aunque si lo abrasé con un gracias de corazón.

Continuamos la cena sin mas sorpresas pero yo estaba a la expectativa de encontrar mi siguiente pregunta, cuando llegó la cuenta me la entregaron a mi, miré al camarero extrañada pero la tomé sin problemas, no me importaba pagar, dentro, enlistado como en una factura estaban más tres preguntas, sonreí con anticipación

"_**aquí van otro par de preguntas; todas deben ser contestadas con honestidad;**_

_**Nuestro bebé va a ser ¿niño o niña?**_

_**¿Quién es el mejor novio del mundo?**_

_**¿Cuál fue el día mas feliz de tu vida?"**_

Le respondí en un falso tono serio, aunque muy dulce

-nuestro bebé va a ser niño, tu eres el mejor novio del mundo y el día mas feliz de mi vida fue el día en el que me enteré que estaba embarazada, o bueno al menos la noche luego de contártelo-

-pasaré por alto el error de la primera pregunta y te daré tu segundo premio- sacó una caja envuelta y me la entregó, rasgué el papel y cuando vi lo que era solté un jadeo, unos converse edición limitada, la caja tenía escrito "kstew edition"

-¡GRACIAS!, ¡los amo!- pareció divertido de que haya mostrado mas emoción por unos zapatos que por la joya

-y yo te amo a ti, me alegra que te hayan gustado-

A la salida del restaurante me di cuenta que en la ventana del auto estaba pegado un papel que parecía la promoción de una pizzería, lo tomé dispuesta a tirarlo pero entonces me di cuenta que el especial de la casa, era una noche de sexo salvaje, presté mas atención a lo que decía;

"_**siguiente pregunta hermosa, y con esta solo nos falta una más, ¿Dónde nos conocimos?**_

-Nos conocimos en la audición para una película, tu estabas muy nervioso y no mirabas al frente – le dije mientras nos subíamos al auto- te puedo asegurar que cuando por fin levantaste la mirada y me viste, se te cortó la respiración, si lo se causo ese efecto en las personas- dije con sarcasmo- recuerdo pensar que tenias bonitos ojos y una sonrisa que delataba que a pesar de estar nervioso eras pícaro y gracioso – hice una pausa- ¿acerté?-

-si, lo hiciste, buenas respuesta-

- ¿no tengo premio?- pregunté con picardía, él sonrió

- te esta esperando en casa-

Cuando llegamos en la casa sonaba una melodía muy dulce, interpretada en un piano, con una par de acordes de guitarra aquí y allá

-¿La Compusiste para mi?, es hermosa, gracias, te amo demasiado- le dije tirándome a sus brazos y besándolo mientras lloraba

-espera honey que falta una ultima pregunta, no llores preciosa, solo una más- traté de calmarme y recomponer mi expresión respiré hondo y lo miré- pareces cachorrito regañado, te ves hermosa, ahora ve arriba que te espera tu ultima pregunta-

Subí las gradas lo más rápido que pude (tomando en cuenta el embarazo de 6 meses) y entré precipitada a nuestra habitación pero me detuve en seco cuando vi como se encontraba, cada superficie plana estaba cubierta de flores; fresias, lilas, rosas, orquídeas, estaba fascina, el olor era envolvente y delicioso, no era muy cargado era simplemente… perfecto, en la cama reposaba un sobre blanco rodeado de pétalos de rosa en forma de corazón, lo tomé aun fascinada por las flores y lo rompí con cuidado, decía;

"_**llegaste a mi vida para iluminar mi camino, para pertenecer a mi destino, para estar junto a mi; siempre, eres esa magia que me hace feliz, esa picardía inocente que me llena, esa sonrisa que hace mi vida perfecta, todo lo que quiero es tenerte siempre por que te hiciste la dueña de mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, solo contigo me siento completo y me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del universo al darme el mejor regalo; un hijo, así que solo queda una pregunta por hacer…"**_

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?- escuché a mis espaldas, volteé con cuidado para encontrarlo arrodillado frente a mi, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa tímida en los labios, lagrimas de dicha caían por mi rostro sin control, nunca había sido mas feliz en toda mi vida, alargué mi mano para que la tome y se ponga de pie, ambos en las mismas condiciones, siempre como iguales, se levantó sin quitar sus ojos de los míos

-si- dije con la voz temblorosa y llena de gozo- quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, ¡quiero ser tuya, por siempre!- en un arranque de felicidad me abrazó con mucha fuerza y ambos reímos y lloramos, nos mantuvimos abrazados por un tiempo inmensurable; sintiéndonos, amándonos, entregándonos al otro sin palabras, hasta que él tomó mi mano con extrema delicadeza y colocó un hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular

-esta es la promesa de una unión que será eterna, con problemas, gritos, reproches, peleas pero llena de perfecto y eterno amor, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy-

-tan feliz, como tu a mi-

**3 MESES Y UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Si antes creía que estaba enorme, me había equivocado, aun no había experimentado eso de no poder verse los pies o sentirse cansada 25 horas al día, o no poder ni siquiera tener sexo con comodidad, todo lo que quería ahora era dar a luz, ¡por amor a Cristo!, por amor a Edward que era el que se llevaba la segunda peor parte en todo esto, estaba de 41 semanas, si no me ponía en labor hasta el viernes que venía; inducirían mi parto, y yo contaba los segundos para que llegase el bendito viernes, simplemente ya no aguantaba mas, y no solo por las incomodidades, ahora estaba lista para conocer a mi bebé, quizá no estaba lista para ser madre, pero ¿Quién lo estaba con su primer hijo?, ahora soñaba con ver su carita, con ver su primera sonrisa y su primer diente… con enseñarle el mundo, el renacuajo iba a estar en nuestra boda, que habíamos decidido celebrarla unos meses luego del parto, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco

-amor, ¿quieres revisar la lista?- me distrajo Edward, sentándose en la cama a mi lado, traía su laptop consigo

-sí, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, solo quiero que nazca ya- acarició mi vientre con ternura

-muy bien, métodos naturales para inducir el parto- comenzó- caminar es un…-

-ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie sin una grúa, menos caminar, además no quiero ser perseguida por parazzis- le corté

-bien, caminar queda descartado, a ver… el orégano también es una opción- tragué grueso

-no, orégano no- el me miró con compasión, había vomitado demasiadas veces gracias al olor de ese maldito polvo, plantó un beso en mi mejilla

-humm, aceite de resina, no, espera dice que ese no es seguro… ¡oh mira!, finalmente algo que podemos intentar – dijo triunfante- ¡sexo!- le dediqué una media sonrisa, moría por un poco de sexo pero iba a ser toooooodo un reto

-quiero verte intentarlo- me dedicó una mirada llena de apasionada malicia puso la laptop en el piso y se recostó en la cama atrayéndome para que quede sentada encima de el

-hermosa mujer, mía y de nadie mas, e esperado por estar dentro de usted demasiado tiempo, ¿me haría los honores?, usted tiene el control, hágalo de la forma en la que sienta mas cómoda- dijo mientras acariciaba mis pechos por encima de mi blusa de maternidad, para eso yo ya había empezado a gemir, él se encontraba vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones de chándal que usaba para dormir, nada mas, pasé mis dedos por su pecho queriendo lamerlo, pero claro, estaba algo imposibilitada, él se apresuró a quitarme la ropa aunque solo era la blusa y las bragas, estábamos disfrutando de un día tranquilo en casa así que no traíamos mucho encima, eso supuso un alivio estaba muy necesitada

-eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo- medió gimió

-eres el mejor mentiroso del universo- dije jadeando también, el rio y me guiño un ojo

-no miento hermosa- yo rodé los ojos y me froté encima de su muy despierto miembro el apretó mis nalgas mordiéndose los labios, era todo un espectáculo, mi espectáculo personal, me puse de rodillas como pude y el me ayudó a quitarse el pantalón liberando su creciente erección, lo quería en mi boca, pero lo quería aun mas dentro de mi así que sin mas juegos previos lo tomé entre mis manos lo llevé a mi entrada y me cerní sobre el, soltó un gemido largo y ronco que hiso que el color se me suba a la cara, el bebé comenzó a moverse mucho y Edward de repente me miró preocupado, podías ver la ondas en mi piel

-¿estas bien?- dijo jadeando, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse llevar por el placer, me costó entender sus palabras estaba absorta en lo que hacía ¡y con mucha razón!

-si, mejor que bien diría yo- el aun me miraba indeciso- no te preocupes por el, esta feliz de que sus padres estén muy, muy felices- dije sin dejar de moverme, eso lo convenció y se dejó llevar también (aunque estaba siendo cuidadoso, y suave, y yo en este momento lo menos que quería era que él sea "cuidadoso y suave") – ¡mas duro amor!- le reproché como niña pequeña, se suponía que yo tenia el control pero el con sus manos en mis caderas no me dejaba moverme como quería gruñí, medio de placer, medio de frustración, el solo rio iba a ser un gran padre, seguimos con nuestro delicioso vaivén hasta que ambos alcanzamos nuestra liberación entre gritos y una que otra mala palabra que yo desesperadamente trataba de controlar, eso de dejar la boca sucia me estaba significando un gran problema, me ayudó a recostar en la cama con algunas almohadas sosteniendo mi barriga, dormir se había convertido en todo un reto, bueno, dormir cómoda al menos

-¿estas bien?- preguntó con dulzura abrazándome por detrás

-si amor, solo algo cansada-

-¿que te parece una siesta hasta que sea hora de cenar?-

-muy buena idea, besó mi hombro y me cubrió con una mata pues seguíamos desnudos, poco rato me quedé dormida.

Desperté algo confundida por la profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida la habitación

-¿amor?- dije con voz somnolienta, lo sentí removerse detrás mio

-¿humm?-

-despierta corazón- le dije sentándome para poder alcanzar mi celular y ver la hora, eran las 9pm- ya es tarde, tengo hambre- me di cuenta que también tenía algo de frio así que me vestí con mis pijamas

-¿quieres pedir comida honey?-

-no, vamos a preparar algo ligero- hicimos un poco de pan francés rápido, porque eso se me antojó aunque fuera un desayuno, Edward se lo comió feliz acompañado de un vaso de leche tibia, él era mi niño, pronto el bebé lo iba a destronar, me reí ante el pensamiento

-¿que es tan gracioso?-

- que tu eres mi niño y ahora un bebé te va a quitar el puesto- me miró con mala cara

-por el contrario, MI nena te va a quitar el puesto a ti, porque pronto serás mi esposa y ella mi nena bebé- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia

-va ser un niño y lo sabes, por si tienes dudas pronto lo averiguaremos, muero por hacerte pagar lo que apostamos-

- yo no recuerdo ninguna apuesta- dijo con indiferencia

-no te preocupes, cuando nazca y sea varón, me encargaré de refrescarte la memoria- me sacó la lengua y se puso de pie recogiendo nuestros platos, plantó un beso en mi frente y fue al fregadero para lavarlos

yo traje un par de guiones que necesitábamos revisar, mientras el enjuagaba, cuando terminó nos pusimos a leer en un cómodo silencio nos quedamos así, hasta media noche cuando me dio sueño otra vez

-parece que el sexo no es precisamente efectivo para ponerte de parto, aun no sientes nada ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras regresábamos a nuestra habitación

-nada fuera de lo común, ase como media hora sentí una contracción de braxton hicks **(n/a llamadas también contracciones "falsas" dan a las mujeres próximas a dar a luz para "prepararlas" para el parto, no son seguidas como a la hora de dar a luz ni tan dolorosas) **pero nada por lo que preocuparse- suspiré- ya quiero que nazca, estoy muy incomoda-

-ya falta poco amor, resiste solo un poco mas-

-es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres el que carga con la pansa a todas partes- me dedicó una sonrisa apenada- o vamos no pongas esa cara, la embarazada hormonal soy yo-

- es solo que no me gusta verte sufrir, de ninguna forma y quisiera poder ponerme en tu lugar pero no puedo-

Llagamos a nuestro cuarto, prendimos la tv en un programa de acción que le gustaba a Edward y nos dormimos al poco tiempo.

Me removí incomoda en la cama, no había posición que haga sentir bien, sentía una sensación incomoda en mi vientre bajo, como un tirón mesclado con cólico menstrual, gemí aun medio dormida, pero me relajé cuando dejé de sentir esa fea sensación, me estaba durmiendo otra vez cuando volví a sentir el desagradable tirón pero traté de no prestarle atención, tenía sueño, cuando volvió a irse y estaba a punto de dormirme otra vez, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¡eran contracciones!, me senté en la cama alarmada de repente y sentí como si dentro de mi reventaran una bomba llena de agua, me puse de pie preocupada y vi mi fuete derramarse en la alfombra persa, solté un grito ahogado, tomé una respiración profunda y tomé mi celular para ver la hora, era la 1:35am apenas había dormido un poco mas de una hora, toqué el hombro de Edward para sacudirlo un poco

-amor, despierta- soltó un gemido y siguió durmiendo- Edward, levántate- dije un poco mas alto, él dijo algo ininteligible y ni siquiera se movió en ese momento sentí otra contracción y apreté su hombro con fuerza por el dolor, eso lo despertó definitivamente

-¿que pasa amor? ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto alarmado al verme con gesto de dolor, me puse de pie a que vea mi ropa mojada

-rompí fuente- dije lo mas tranquila posible, sabia que este proceso podía llevar muchas, muchas horas y no ganábamos nada con entrar en pánico

-¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¡tenemos que ir al hospital!- se puso de pie sin saber que hacer

-no Edward, primero vamos a calmarnos, llamaremos al doctor Riley y le preguntaremos que hacer, ella dijo que con el primer bebé el proceso puede llevar hasta 24 horas así que aun nos queda tiem…- me senté en la cama cuando otra contracción me atacó dejándome son aliento, Edward se apresuró a ponerse frente mio y tomó mi mano a mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a mi yo me incliné y apoyé mi peso en el mientras aguantaba el dolor, no duró tanto tiempo

-respira amor, respira hondo- hice lo que me dijo y me ayudó a calmarme, el aun estaba mas nervioso que yo, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Riley

- doc, si, Bella rompió fuente, ¿debo llevarla al hospital ahora?, ¡como que no!- yo sonreí por lo alarmado que se veía, el alejó el teléfono de su oreja para preguntarme algo

-que tan seguidas con las contracciones- me susurró

-no lo se, a cada rato- el doctor ordenó que tomemos el tiempo entre contracción y contracción y lo volviéramos a llamar, luego de contar 3 que eran cada 7 minutos nos aconsejó que esperemos lo mas que podamos en casa pero que podíamos ir al hospital cuando quisiéramos y nos estarían esperando, Edward quería llevarme a como de lugar pero yo odiaba los hospitales con todas mis fuerzas y si podía esperar lo haría

-amor ¡vamos ya!, estas con mucho dolor, en el hospital te harán sentir mas cómoda, por favor-

- ¡no se como me van a poner mas cómoda inyectándome con una aguja enorme en mi espalda!-medió le grité aturdida por el dolor pero finalmente acepté cuando el dolor se hiso insoportable, Edward me ayudó a ir escaleras abajo, me acomodó en al asiento del auto, tomó el bolso del bebé y salió

-tengo miedo- le dije en un susurro contenido

- todo va a estar bien amor-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo, te amo-

Para mi sorpresa manejó al hospital a una velocidad prudente, aguantando mis gritos de dolor toco el camino, cuando llegamos efectivamente nos estaban esperado.

**Edward (POV)**

Estaba mas allá del terror, estaba a punto de entrar en autentico pánico, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a Bella, tenia que ser fuerte para ella, fuerte por los dos, no puedo explicar el alivio que sentí cuando llegamos al hospital, era tan testaruda que insistió en quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, eso casi me vuelve loco, cinco minutos mas y la hubiese arrastrado hasta aquí, con su consentimiento o no, ahora estaba sentado en un sofá en su habitación de hospital mientras una enfermera la ayudaba a colocarse una bata azul y yo llamaba a sus padres, al contestar, su madre ni siquiera me saludó

-¡ya va a nacer!- gritó por el otro lado de la línea

-si, acabamos de llegar al hospital, el doctor aun no la examina, te volveré a llamar cuando tengamos mas noticias, pero puedes dormir tranquila- dije percatándome que eran casi las 3am.

En ese momento salió Bella con una mescla de pánico y dolor en el rostro, mal dia para odiar los hospitales, pensé, la recostaron en la camilla y yo fui directamente a su lado

-Ya llamé a tu mamá honey, esta muy emocionada, dije que la llamaría en cuanto tengamos mas noticias- ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo, alargue mi mano para tomar la suya, y la apretó fuerte, entonces entró en doctor Riley, con una sonrisa en la cara

-buenas noches Edward, Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-adolorida- soltó ella molesta, diciéndole con la mirada "como si no fuera evidente"

-muy bien, voy a hacerte un tacto y veremos como vamos ¿bien?, respira profundo- ella tomó una respiración muy honda y cerró los ojos con fuerza claramente incomoda- al parecer vamos muy bien, 6 cm, para ser tu primera vez vas muy rápido, trata de descansar si puedes, estamos a tiempo para una epidural, eso aliviará tu dolor en gran manera, es tu decisión- Bella me miró con ojos suplicantes, sabía que quería el tan anhelado alivio pero que le aterrorizaban las agujas, me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle

-honey, eres la mujer mas valiente que e conocido, si tu quieres yo sostendré tu mano y ni siquiera vas a sentir el pinchazo, ¿bien preciosa?, te apoyaré en lo que decidas- se le aguaron los ojos y asintió

-si, quiero la epidural-

-muy bien, primero deja que te pongan la intravenosa en la mano para poder ponerte suero y potosina **(N/A pitosina o pitosin, es una hormona (oxitosina) q ayuda a dilatar el cuello del utero ****)**, te pondremos la epidural cuando llegues a 7cm

Tomé la mano de mi prometida y le dije lo increíble que era, las 2 veces que tuvo que vérselas con ajugas, y en ambas se mostró muy calmada, luego de la epidural se relajó visiblemente ya que el dolor arremetió así que la deje descansar, para esto ya eran casi las 6am, así que salí a tomar un café y a recibir a los padres de Bella que llegan, ambos me abrazaron emocionados, la madre de Bella fue a verla y yo fui a la cafetería con su padre, cuando volvimos a subir, encontré a Bella y a su madre llorando mientras hablaban

-mi princesita ya creció, no puedo creer que vayas a ser madre, parece que ayer te escondías detrás de mi cuando veías extraños, mi nena tímida pensar que ahora eres una estrella tan grande, pensar que ahora vas a tener a tu propio bebé, ¡voy a ser abuela! Pero hermosa, siempre serás mi niña- mi Bella lloraba con una sonrisa en la cara, me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano, el doctor Riley entró para revisarla

-bueno hemos llegado a 10cm ya, excelente trabajo Isabella, es hora de comenzar a pujar, me temó que el único que se le permite estar aquí es su pareja, pero el resto de la familia puede esperar afuera, si gustan pueden ir a la cafetería esto puede tomar un par de horas- todos besaron y abrazaron a Bella entes de salir, el doctor llamó a un par de enfermeras, 2 de ellas estaban listas para recibir al bebé y otra ayudaba a Bella a levantar su pierna que era lo mismo que hacía yo con la otra

- ya es hora amor- dije antes de besarla en la frente

-bien Isabella, cuando sientas la contracción quiero que lleves tu mentón al pecho y pujes, Edward contará hasta diez, ¿de acuerdo?, ella asintió, adolorida tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó, soltó un grito ahogado justo antes de que yo dijera "10"

-¡no puedo!- dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- ¡quiero una cesárea!- el doctor sonrió y le pidió que continúe

-¡no me importan las ajugas ni los puntos! ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡no puedo!-

-si puedes amor, vamos-

-¡no, ¡NO puedo!, quiero irme a casa!-

- y vamos a ir mi vida, pero con muestro bebé en brazos, vamos solo un poco más- volví a contar hasta 10 mientras ella gritaba y sollozaba

-muy bien Isabella, ya puedo ver la cabeza, tiene algo de cabello oscuro- dijo el medico animándola, me separé de ella un segundo para ver, pero dado que no quería desmayarme volví a mirar a mi esposa

-ya falta poco amor, solo un poco mas y podremos conocerlo, un poco mas y estará con nosotros- ella tomó una ultima respiración profunda y pujó con todas sus fuerzas, ambos teníamos nuestros ojos en el otro hasta que en un momento en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse un fuerte llanto nos paralizó a todos

-bien hecho Isabella- dijo el doctor acostado a nuestro precioso y ensangrentado bebé en el regazo de Bella- aquí esta tu pequeño, es un niño- yo sonreí, con lagrimas en los ojos, el lloraba fuerte, era pequeñito y perfecto, lo miré completamente absorto mientras las enfermeras lo limpiaban aun en el regazo de Bella, que lloraba y sonreía con adoración

-¿quieres cortar el cordón papá?- dijo Riley, yo asentí incapaz de hacer algún sonido, me entregó unas tijeras – aquí, justo entre las 2 pinzas- trate de hacerlo con el pulso firme, las enfermeras tomaron a _mi hijo _y lo llevaron a limpiar y vestir

Besé a Bella en los labios con delicadeza, justo en este momento toda mojada por sudor y sangre no encontraba a mujer más hermosa que ella

-bien hecho amor, gracias, te amo, te amo demasiado, él es perfecto, gracias-

-el, es nuestro, somos padres Edward, ¡padres!- dijo ella hipando, mas feliz y cansada que nunca en ese momento entró el doctor trayendo a los padres y hermanos de Bella que nos abrazaron y felicitaron antes de ir a ver al bebé en su cunita térmica.

Esa noches Bella tenía a nuestro pequeño en brazos mientras yo estaba acostado junto a ellos con mi brazo alrededor de ambos, eran las dos personas que mas amaba en este universo

-es hermoso- susurro ella mirando a nuestro pequeño pateador dormir- te dije que sería niño-

-no me importa haberme equivocado, él es todo lo que quiero- dije absorto

-si, lo es, somos tu y yo, combinados en este ser perfecto- besé sus labio nuevamente

-te esperamos por mucho tiempo-

-pero ya estas con nosotros, Thomas Nicholas- la miré y ella sonrió-te gusta?

-si, me encanta, bienvenido a casa, Thomas Nicholas.

* * *

**aqui Kamii! **

**les gustó''? estuvo feo? diganme lo q piensan y bue creo q aqui acaba el mini fic!, pondre un "epilogo" y espero no tardar taaanto jejejeje! un abrazo a toooodas desde Ecuador, **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer! significa mucho para mi! mucho mucho !**

**besos**

**kamii **


End file.
